


Linger

by denna5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Brainwashing, Character Death, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more to this world than just life and death and Talia is stuck in between.  There are ways to work around this and ways for her to come back to the living. John Blake is trying to take up the cowl but strange things are happening. Talia can not allow Wayne to have a legacy but there is a chance for Blake to be a part of something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head after reading a fic from a different fandom and I prompted it but it stuck in my brain so I'm going to try it out. Please let me know what you think. Any mistakes are my own.

Caves are supposed to be cold.

That is what John is telling his self as he seems to be freezing to death right now. Goosebumps mark his skin. The cold seems to have crept into the cave suddenly. He has been coming here the last few weeks and the weather has been getting warmer so he is not sure what has bought on the sudden chill. It might just be the dampness in the cave making him shiver. 

He goes about his routine, taking the suit off, getting ready to enter information into the computer . It feels different tonight. John feels uneasy in the cave right now. He thought he had been getting comfortable in the cave, accepting of this gift, but right now something just doesn’t feel right. He feels like he is being watched. 

It is a silly thought. No one else could be in the cave with him right now. Still, John’s eyes look around , seeing if anything is different , any clues that he is not alone. 

Nothing. 

He wants to laugh at himself. He is being jumpy for no reason. He just needs some sleep, that’s all. Man is not supposed to replace rest with caffeine and John has drunk enough coffee in the last few days that he should have just bought a Starbucks, it might have been cheaper. Even with his blood being more caffeine than hemoglobin at this point, he is about to collapse. It is too late to go back to his own place but he does have a sleeping bag here and at this point not even the chill of the cave could keep him from conking out as soon as he lies down. First, put away the suit and then bed.

This might be John’s favorite part of his routine , checking the suit for any damage and placing it back in its case. Whenever he puts it on or takes it off or just looks at it, he gets giddy in a way. Even the thought of the loss of Bruce is not enough to cut away at the thrill that he is Batman now. 

He is placing it in the case, his hands skimming over it recently . He swears he feels something brush his hand and a soft whisper, a voice that almost seems familiar, saying now, this won’t do . 

He tenses, ready to lash out, but the moment passes. He walks away from the case, still feeling strange. He checks the computer , all the security measures are still in place. He just needs sleep, that’s all. 

As he lies down and closes his eyes, right before sleep claims him, he thinks for a moment he sees a figure bending over him, looking at him with a calculating look in their eyes.  
^^^^^^^^^^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death, Murder, Ghosts

It had been strange when Talia had found herself in between life and death. She remembered pain from the crash , closing her eyes as she waited for the bomb to come . It never did. When she opened her eyes, she was not in the truck any more, was a little ways a way and everything felt different, she felt numb, the chill of the air did nothing to her.

It had taken her a moment to realize what had happened, it took seeing her body to know what has transpired. 

She had died.

It was something they had prepared for, something that they hoped for. They were willing to burn with Gotham to make sure it fell to ashes. Now that has gone wrong. This city still stands and Talia lingers in the in-between. 

She has always known that there was more than just life here. The living were not always alone, the dead could stay here in a way, if their passing had been violent or the spirit could not leave yet. 

The pit had its share of ghosts. So much violence and death had its cost. Many of them had been pathetic things, just echoes of their demise, nothing more than nuisances. Those seemed to fade soon. Some had more power, lasted longer, and had influence over the living. As a child she had seen the men that had taken her mother from her suffer mysterious fates. Some died quickly, in their sleep, the doctor said they seemed to have been strangled but there were no marks. Others did not die right away, instead they seemed to slowly go crazy, hearing things others couldn’t , seeing things that weren’t there. Some said that their dreams were haunted. One was found near the body of another, his hands were covered in blood and the other man was dead. The one still alive was confused , not knowing why he was there, why he killed the other. He killed himself soon after that. 

Talia had know at the time what had been causing all of this. Her mother was still around, a lingering presence that seemed more intent on vengeance than on comforting her daughter, though there was still a little comfort given to her. Bane took care of her, but there were times she would feel a kiss upon her forehead that was not his, or hear a voice hum a lullaby that was not his. She also would see her mother often in dreams, see things that her mother had spoken of , memories of her father. Bane knew of the presence as well, but had no fear of it . He knew it would protect her.

After her mother’s vengeance had been completed , her spirit seemed to fade, became weaker. The presence lasted in Talia’s life till she found her father, there was nothing left at that point for her mother’s spirit to do. 

Now, Talia is in the same place her mother had once been. She knows she is still here because Gotham still stands; the League’s mission is not finished. She will not be stuck this way forever, Bane and Barsad have already set plans in motion and Talia has to wait.

They had found her body. They were both wounded but still alive. Her body was cradled by both of them, grief for her evident in their bodies. She wanted them to know that she could see them, knew of their pain. Talia couldn’t help but to touch, though she could barely feel the warmth of their hands. They could feel her though.

Bane had barely noticed , his senses dulled from the damage to the mask. Barsad felt her clearly and he was the one to gasp and then speak. “ You are still here, are you not, sister? You are stuck for now, but there are ways to bring you back.”

She could see Banes eyes brighten, his face turning to look, and for a brief moment she knows he could see her , as dim as she must be. 

They took her body, putting it some where safe, it would be needed for later, though it was now too damaged to house her. She stayed near them as they healed, but she did like to explore. She found that she could go almost anywhere in Gotham, could listen to people’s conversations, influence them a bit. It was during one of her explorations that something was brought to her attention that made her seek out Wayne’s manner. 

 

There had been whispers suddenly a little after her death, a little bit after Wayne had a grave marked for him and Batman a statue built, that someone was still protecting the city. There were rumors of someone wearing the cowl. 

It made Talia seethe. When she first heard it, it caused her to act out, the street she had been on experienced a pretty nasty pile up due to the stop lights malfunctioning. She needed to see for herself and then measures could be taken. Wayne would not be allowed an heir. 

It had not been hard for her to find the cave. She had been wondering it when the caped figure showed. She knew immediately that it was not Wayne which had been one of her thoughts, that he had escaped death and was still here hiding. This body moved differently, though still somewhat familiar to her. The figure seemed to sense her presence briefly, shivering before going about his business. 

She watched as the cowl was removed and a face that she knows was reveled. 

John Blake. 

She was not surprised , not really. They had been aware that there was some sort of connection between Wayne and Blake. Talia had seen glimpses of fire in Blake during the brief time she had spent with him and she had thought it a waste that he had such false ideals. If she had found him sooner, he could have been molded, become a brother in the League instead of another member of Gotham’s corruption. 

She watches as he puts away the suit, giving it more care than it deserves. She brushes his hand and she speaks aloud what she thinks of this development. 

Now, this won’t do.

He tenses, just for a moment, and then goes about checking things. She can see how exhausted he is, he has no real proper training. Wayne has left him to the wolves in a way and it angers Talia a bit. He could be so much more than this. 

A thought occurs to her then. As he lays down , she looks him over , making plans. It will be a while before she can be whole again and there is a small possibility that she may not be able to return to the living .Magic can be tricky. Bane and Barsad would be alone and there would not be many to carry her legacy. She would leave them with only her memory. She would not allow that. He would be her gift to them if the worst should come to pass and she could not rejoin them, but if she can return than he would be hers as well. 

He would be stubborn , she could tell already. Clinging to the ways he had been taught. She would just have to sway him, show him that his path was not to follow Wayne’s . She has time and Talia has always gotten what she wants.


	3. Chapter 3

^^^^^^^^^^^  
She enters John’s dreams that night. 

It is a skill she has gotten good at relatively quickly due to it being the easiest way for her to communicate with Bane and Barsad while in her current state. Tonight is not much about communicating and more about information gathering. She knows some things about him but wishes to know more if he is to become theirs. 

It is easy to stay hidden, she will make her self know to John soon but for now she sifts through his memories, seeing what she can use. His child hood is not something he likes to dwell on . Talia can tell by how rushed those parts of his dream are . His parent’s deaths are both seen quickly, his time at the orphanage, painfully ignored for the most part. Talia could slow it down but she is allowing him to control most of it, it will not do for him to become worried in his dreams and then wake up. 

There are two moments in his childhood he seems to cherish more than others. One is of his mother tucking him into bed. It seems like it would not be important, but Talia can feel that this is one of the only times he has ever felt safe. She can feel his happiness as his mother kisses his hair, hears his embarrassed giggle as she calls him by his first name. Robin, it is a name Talia finds much more fitting than the name he goes by to be accepted by most of Gotham. She can understand this moment, remembers her own mother tucking her in on a pad in the pit, how safe she felt, though in the pit there was no such thing as safety. 

The other moment is one that explains quite a lot. He is in the orphanage now, she can sense his anger that he tries to hide. The whole place is abuzz with excitement, there is an important visitor today. Bruce Wayne. John is watching him , but unlike the other children he sees more than the show that Wayne is put on. He sees through the mask. She feels his realization, feels his joy at the discovery. His face still bears a mask but Talia can see his eyes , see how they shine with admiration for Wayne. She wants to keep the spirit she sees in him, the devotion, but she wants it to be for something more worthy than Wayne. 

He is devoted to Batman, devoted to his ideas, which may be hard to work with. She sees this in so many of the memories she looks at. In sleep, people are easier to read for her, in this state, she can control them a little better. She lets his mind wander over memories , it helps give her an idea of how he feels about things. She senses so much anger and she knows he sees most of the problems in Gotham. That will be useful. 

There is another thing she finds as she drifts through his thoughts. She sees herself through his eyes and she sees some fondness, a bit of admiration. He is not aware of what he would consider a betrayal. He trusts her still in a way and this can be used. 

She needs to destroy what bonds he still has here, there are very few but even one could be enough to keep him from accepting the path she has decided for him. He would not be alone, she would be giving him a family, a cause more worthy than what he is trying to serve now. This was a kindness even if he would not see it as such right away. 

She leaves his mind, lets him rest. She will start shaping him tomorrow. 

^^^^^^^^^^^  
John had hoped when he woke up the strangeness of the night before would be gone. The cave still felt off. He couldn’t place why it felt different but it did. 

He would not worry about it, it was more than likely just stress and he did not have time to waste on silly feelings. His dreams had brought up memories he would prefer not to think about, things that made him angry. He needed to push this out of his mind and focus on the day. 

The trip to his apartment is uneventful. He is not sure how much longer he will be able to afford it. He could live in the cave and it may come to that soon. There is no one to welcome him home, it was something he thought he would be used to by now. A feeling of loneness comes upon him suddenly and he is not sure why. He also feels a bit of chill. He dismisses it. Of course its cold, his heat has been turned off for a while. 

His day is just as uneventful as his trip had been. The only thing that had been strange was the feeling of being watched, but he knew no one had been around him. 

Now, it was night and it was time to return to the cave. It was still cold but he felt more used to it now. He gets things ready, but when he puts the suit on, it feels different, heavier somehow. He feels wrong in it. He tries not to think about it. The suit is his, Bruce wouldn’t have left it if he wasn’t worthy. 

The cold seems to follow him on the streets. Even with all the physical activity he does that night, he can’t seem to get warm. He stops a mugging , something he has done before, nothing strange about it. As he leaves the would be thief, a though pops into his head , one he is not used to. Gothom is not worth saving, look how its people treat their gift of survival. The thought sends a different sort of chill through his body. Gothom can be saved, he knows this . There are still good people here who he can help. 

Do they deserve your help? He swears that is whispered in his ear, but he knows he is alone. He is not sure what is going on tonight, where these doubts are coming from. He returns to the cave, he must need more rest. 

He feels better with out the suit on. He doesn’t feel like returning home again tonight. The cave worked well enough last night, it will work again. 

Before he slips into sleep, there is a feeling of fingers through his hair and it feels soothing somehow. 

^^^^^^^^^^^  
John dreams. 

It is not like the night before, not relieving memories. All of his memories take place in Gothom and wherever John is now, it is not Gothom. 

He is in a room, it is a large space, with columns spaced through out. He doesn’t know how he got here or why. He explores the room , finds a window, looks out and sees mountains. He feels safe here, though he is pretty sure he shouldn’t. 

“Hello, Robin” A voice drifts over to him and he turns. There is a figure coming towards him. 

Miranda Tate. 

She seems different now. She almost seems deadly in a way, but John knows she won’t hurt him. She called him Robin. He must have told her his real name, he couldn’t remember. He was not as embarrassed to hear it when she spoke it. 

“Miranda”, he says though he used to call her Miss Tate most of the time. She frowns slightly at her name and her hand comes up to brush his cheek. Her touch is cold but soft. 

“ Talia, Robin . There is no reason for false names between us now.”

He is not sure what she means by that but he says the name out loud , testing it on his tongue. It fits her he decides. She looks pleased at this. Her hand is still touching his cheek and her thumb brushes his lower lip. 

“You feel safe now, do you not, Robin? Safe with me?”, she asks him, her eyes look at him as if she already knows the answer. 

“Yes,” he says no doubt in his voice. Her touch feels very nice. 

“ I have much to show you, you will not understand at first, but know that this is for the best. You will be safe with me, safe with us.” 

He wants to ask what she means by us but his question is cut off by her lips on his. Her kiss is claiming. He forgets his uncertainty and kisses her back. 

She draws back from him. He wants to kiss her again, feels like he needs it, and needs her. 

“ I will show you truth, Robin, the truth about Gothom.” Her words make him nervous for some reason. He already knows Gothom, what could she show him? 

“ Trust me. I will you show you your path. You want to learn form me.” 

He finds himself nodding to her words, though a part of him feel he should say no, should run from her, but he is not sure why. 

“ Good, little brother. You will find your new place soon enough.” With those words she is gone and John feels more alone than he ever has. 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied murder and noncon

The next day John wakes up feeling like he should be worried about something. Whatever he dreamed about , he can’t remember and it needles at him. There is an uncertain feeling in the pit of his stomach. It stays with him all day. 

He passes by the monument of those lost in the occupation. Some bodies were never found and on that list are some names John knows and one stands out today as he looks at it. Miranda Tate. As he thinks about her, the name seems strange all of a sudden and he doesn’t know why. 

He had asked Gordon about her. He had been in the heart of the city when everything happened but he seemed to have no idea what had happened to Miranda though he seemed certain that she had died. 

Perhaps he is keeping things from you. 

The thought enters his head. He tries to dismiss it. He trusts Gordon. The man has made up for many of his mistakes. It still nags at him, though. The idea that maybe Gordon couldn’t be trusted. He needs to not dwell on it . There are so few people left that he can count on. 

He spends the day at the orphanage and it is about the only time all day that his thoughts seem to settle a bit. The kids are glad to see him and they seem to be putting most of their past behind them. 

The cave is still cold. John thinks he will just have to get used to it. He could ask Alfred about it. The man was back in Gothom and helping with the manner that was now a home to orphan children. He had helped John a bit, but he did not like to come into the cave and at times acted a little strange if John mentioned Bruce. John figured the man was still mourning and did not want him to think of things that are better left alone. 

 

The suit felt tight again . He would have to adjust it. The night was slow and he was glad of it. He has felt unsure the last couple of days and he did not want to make a mistake. He made it home and fell asleep quickly. He dreams of a little girl , one he has never seen but he feels like he knows her. 

She is in a prison, that much is clear from what John can see. It seems to be a giant pit. She was born here. What sort of monster would let a child be born here? 

“ Not a monster, Robin. A man. One who had power but used it for his own purposes . There are many in this world like that.” 

He turns to her voice . Talia. She stands there with him, watches the little girl with an expression on her face like the one people wear when they look at old pictures of themselves. 

“ Is that you?”, he asks, though he thinks he knows the answer already. 

“Yes. This was my life long ago. My mother took my father’s place to try to save him and she carried me down here with her. ” She is no longer looking at her younger self but at the woman with her, her mother. There is sadness on her face but he can not bring himself to ask her about it. They are in a cell and seem to spend all of their time there. Just the thought of it makes John twitchy. Barely any space, hardly any light. This is no place for a child. 

He must say this out loud since Talia replies to him. “ Is Gothom any better?” He wants to tell her it is but he knows there are parts of Gothom that shouldn’t have children in them, the dark places. “Why are you showing me this?” he asks her. “You need to see, need to understand.” She says this so simply, like John should know this already. 

 

He continues to watch. They seem to have no interaction with the other prisoners except for two, one whom John realizes is a doctor and one who is older than Talia but does not seem old enough to be in place like this. He knows very well from Gothom that even kids can do awful things but this boy doesn’t seem the type if the way he plays with younger Talia is any indication. Talia watches him with a fond expression. 

“Who’s that?” John wants to know, he feels like he should know who that is. The boy’s voice sounds a little familiar but John is not sure why. 

“My friend, our protector.” Her voice is soft when she speaks of him. “Protector? Yours and your mother’s?”, he asks, though he is sure that is what she means. She turns to look at him and there is something shining in her eyes that make his stomach tighten up a bit. “ Mine always and soon yours, Robin.” There is a confidence in her voice. She touches him then, her fingers in his hair. 

“I don’t understand.” Really he doesn’t. What does she mean by that? He isn’t sure she will answer his question so instead he asks more about the boy. “Why was he put here?” 

“Same reason I was. Sins of the father are carried out on the children. A life sentence for no wrongs done on our own part.” Her fingers are still in his hair. She is leaning towards him. He can feel her breath but it feels colder than he thinks it should. “We have a bond , he and I. No matter what, I have always been his and he has always been mine. You do not have that, do you, Robin? Someone to call yours?” 

He wants to tell her he has people but in this moment he is not sure that he does. She is whispering to him now, her body so close to his. 

“ I see so much in you, Robin. I see fire. Does anyone else look at you, I wonder? Do they see your anger and understand what it is, how beautiful it can be? Or are most scared of it, want to smoother it?” Her lips brush his cheek. They are so cold. 

“Poor lonely bird. Don’t worry; I will make sure you are not alone for long. I think I have shown you enough tonight.” She kisses his lips and then she is gone. When he wakes in the morning, his lips still feel the chill of her kiss. 

^^^^^^^^^^^  
Her little bird does not understand what is going on but he knows something is happening to him. She has watched him for the last few days. She would need to see Bane and Barsad soon so they will not worry but she wants to work on Robin for a bit more before taking a break from him. 

She is whispering to him during the day. She wants his doubts to grow, the doubts about Gothom, about Gordon. At night, she controls his dreams. She visits him; she shows him bits of her life, so he can know her. Right now, she has shown him mostly her childhood the little she can remember before her mother’s death. She makes sure he sees Bane before his mask. She needs him to feel safe about Bane, see him the way she does, as a protector, a friend, before he sees him in the mask. He will feel betrayed once he knows who she is, that she was working with Bane before. She needs him to want her, to want the life she is offering him as much as possible before that happens. Tonight, she will show him something she has tried not to think about much. 

The pit always seems more ominous when she shows it to Robin than she remembers it. Perhaps it is because she is seeing it through his eyes in a way. She grew up here, had been used to its darkness, Gothom had dark corners but most of the city was well lit. Its’ evil does not hide in the dark, it is there for everyone to see. He looks worried, as if he knows he is about to see something horrible. This is the day that the doctor forgot to lock the door. 

They come just as Talia remembers. There are so many. They smell, the stench of them is just as strong as she remembers. These men are the worst of the pit, the ones who are barely men any more. They have been here so long, they are little more than animals really. They take anything they think should be theirs and at this moment that means her mother. 

She watches Robin’s face; there is no reason for her to watch the events as they happen. She can see the moment he realizes what is about to happen. He starts to go towards the cell, it is the first time he has tried to interfere in anything she has shown him. Her arms go around him, stopping him. “There is nothing you can do. This has already happened. You can not change it, you can only understand.” She comforts him as best she can. In front of them, her younger self is trying to get to her mother. She knows she won’t make it in time. Bane comes to her, saving her. Robin does not see the rest of her mother’s suffering; she herself does not remember it. Instead it shifts to another part of the pit, where Bane has taken her. She watches as Robin sees Bane comfort her. They can hear his whispered words, endearments in different languages. She knows Robin only recognizes the phase little one but she can see that he feels the sentiment in the other words.

“How long were you here?”, he whispers it, he sounds so sad. His eyes have yet to look at anything besides Bane comforting her. “You will see.” She tells him, voice gentle and she holds him steady. “ I survived this. We both have known loss, have we not? There is much in this world that is wrong, you know this. I will show you what needs to done. Just trust me, little one.” She can feel him nod slightly, still watching her memory the whole time. She lets the dream fade, lets him rest. She has his trust for right now, she knows soon he will try to draw away from her but by then it will be too late. 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	5. Chapter 5

^^^^^^^^^^^  
Resurrection is a tricky thing. 

Barsad knows this. It requires sacrifice and faith. Most believe it can not be done. This is not true. It is difficult but can be done if one knows what to do and has the gift for it. Barsad has always had a way with the dead. Some in the village believed it a blessing, others a curse, and still others would use it to their advantage. He had been taught at a young age to look for the signs that a spirit still lingered. He knows the rituals even if it has been a long time since he has used any of those skills. It feels like a lifetime ago, before the League, before his brother and sister. He is thankful for the skills now as Talia needs them. 

Not every spirit could come back. Some were barely spirits, more like echoes of the death. Those who died from disease could rarely be brought back . It was better if the death had been violent, one not of natural causes. If the death was too traumatic then the spirit would mostly repeat it, not able to move on in other forms, could not go to the next life, or back to this one. Talia had died but the purpose she gave her life for had not been filled and this makes her spirit linger but she is not trapped. She is also aware that she is a spirit which helps her. It gives her power. Barsad had explained this to her, telling her it was possible to bring her back. She would need to stay in Gothom, she could not wander out of the city she died or otherwise she could be lost. She also needs to stay active, restless spirits are easier to bring back, ones that settle will move on to the after life or become trapped in the in between. 

He has started the process. It would take a while as they want her to come back as whole as possible. They are lucky that that the sewers have not been searched, they are able to start the ritual underneath the street where they found her body. They have blood that knew her in life, the blood that saw her death they could get, they have her body. He has been searching for a reasonable host, one that is similar to Talia in as many ways as possible. The ritual could reshape the body but it is better if the bodies are alike. That will also count as the sacrifice. He is at a standstill right now, the time is not right to do more yet, and he is restless and he knows Bane is as well. 

Talia has not visited their dreams for a little while. It makes Bane nervous, Barsad can tell. Barsad had to explain that more than likely she was not lost to them yet. Bane’s sacrifice would anchor her here for a bit, anchor her to Gothom. It had not been a lot of blood, Bane would have given more, but he was weakened from his wounds and Barsad did not want to hurt him more than was needed. His blood held a lot of power for Talia, it is blood that has seen her birth and been with her for most of her life. He is also her first lover and that holds power as well. Their bond would strengthen her spirit. He tells Bane that he needs rest if he wants to give more to the ritual. He would go out into Gothom and see what it could be that has kept their sister from visiting their dreams. 

He had an idea. There were rumors of a new bat. It was something he and Bane had discussed and there were very few people it could be. It would have to be someone Wayne trusted. It was not hard to find out what Wayne had left behind. Most of his assets had been taken, anything left was given to his butler, the manor turned into a home for children, and a bag was given to Robin John Blake. That name was familiar to them, the police officer who visited Wayne before Batman returned, one of the few who tried to fight during the occupation and the boy Talia talked about having fire that was being wasted. He would seem a likely candidate for the cowl. They would take care of it when needed but right now Barsad was gathering information on the boy and would watch him tonight, see how much of a threat he could be. 

From what he gathered , Blake was very much alone. No parents didn’t live with anyone, no siblings, recently quit his job. He seemed to visit the orphaned children quite a bit but he had no real family. Barsad could understand loneliness, he had lived with it for a while after his blood was dead and moved on, before he had found the League and with it, Bane and Talia. With them had come purpose and Barsad owes them for everything that he is now. 

He had watched the former officer all afternoon. He had kept his distance but there was much he could still see from a far. Blake looked tired, lonely, and just worn out. He was under a lot of stress and he seemed to be battling with himself. He also seemed to be holding himself as if he was chilled even in the places where it was warm. He stopped at the list of names of those still missing presumed dead and he ran his finger over one name in particular. Barsad checked the monument saw the name Blake had lingered over. Miranda Tate. Their sister’s mask. Now things were slipping into place. Barsad thought Blake had the look of someone who had been touched by the dead. His sister would have a purpose for this; if it was his death there would be easier ways to accomplish it. He remembers her words about Blake. “ It is a pity I do not have more time with him, to make him see the truth. He could do well with us.” She would have time now; the spirits who linger have nothing but time and ways to influence the living. Barsad had to admire the cleverness of his sister, why kill your enemy’s heir if you could turn him to your cause instead? 

He would help and he is sure Bane will as well. Bane would need something to occupy his mind while they wait to be able to bring her back. Bane has always needed someone to look after, to guide. This will be for the best. Blake can also pay a part in Talia’s return but first Barsad wants to watch him tonight in the suit. 

He sees him that night. He moves strangely in the suit as if he doesn’t feel right in it. It was made for someone else. It was not meant for Blake and they just have to show him that. 

It is not hard to stay hidden from him, he is watching but he is not used to those who know the shadows. Barsad sees him, he has potential but he is not there yet. His fighting is sloppy. He doesn’t protect himself enough. If he keeps up like this, one slip and he will be dead. The slip almost happens now. 

He had been fighting two men, common thugs and he had knocked one down but did not make sure that the man he had put down would stay down. He is focusing on the one he is fighting and not paying attention to the other one. The other sees an opportunity and aims his knife for Blake’s back. Barsad will not allow that to happen. Barsad is quick and it is nothing to take out the man with his own knife. Blake senses what is happening behind him and turns. It is clear that he is startled to see the man dead and Barsad near him but not attacking. His confusion is almost taken advantage of by the other thug. It is nothing for Barsad to land a knife in that one as well. Blake tries to attack then. He has spirit , Barsad can see but he is tired and untrained for the most part. It is nothing to subdue him, to have him on his back. He struggles, he is preparing himself for a death blow that will not come. 

“I will not harm you. You have no one to watch after you, do you? Think about the path you are on and when you realize it is not where you are to be, we will be waiting.” Barsad gives his promise and quickly leaves. He had knocked enough air out of the boy that it will take him a while to get up. It gives Barsad plenty of time to escape back into the darkness. Their sister would make contact again soon he is sure of it, but for now he needs to return to Bane. 

He makes his way to the sewers, varying his path in case any one sees him. It will do no good for their presence to be known to any one besides their contacts and Blake. There will be much to do but he wants to talk to Bane and then they will find their rest and hopefully a visit from Talia . He finds Bane on their bedding. His body is tense. He does not turn towards Barsad but he does greet him with a slight nod. Barsad places his hands on Bane’s shoulders, fingers massaging the muscles there. He leans towards Bane’s ear and with a slight bit of joy whispers into it. “ It appears, brother, that our sister would like us to take in a little bird.” 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I should post more very soon.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
John is shaken.

There is no other way to describe his mental state as he enters the cave. His body aches, he is tired and his mind will not stop dwelling on what has happened. 

Think about the path you are on and when you realize it is not where you are to be, we will be waiting. 

Those words are echoing in his brain. They seem to tap into something inside of him and it worries him. He had recognized the man who had said them, who had killed two men in front of him tonight, the man who spared him for some reason. Bane’s second in command, he had said those words with a strange confidence as if it was only a matter of time before what he said will happen. What does it mean? Who’s we? And what path? 

He removes the suit and he can not stop the tremor that runs through his body. He knows he can’t make it home tonight, he is too nervous. He should have died tonight but for some reason he was saved by one of the people who was going to blow all of Gothom away just a few months ago. He puts the suit away, the whole while mad at himself for not going after him. He feels drained, so unsure of himself. Tomorrow he would look for him, if he is still in Gothom there must be a reason and John knows nothing good will come of it. 

He is getting used to the cold. It is still there, he can feel the chill in the air, but it does not bother him much anymore. Sleep does not come quickly, mostly because John’s brain is still thinking over the night. When he does fall asleep, he does not see the pit. Talia does not appear in his dreams and it makes him ache with a loneliness that he still feels when he wakes up the next day.   
^^^^^^^^^^^  
When Bane dreams it is almost always of Talia. In the pit, it had been about weather she was safe or not. After he had been freed , the dreams were different. He knew she was safe. Sometimes his dreams were about losing her, others about her happiness. No matter the dream, Talia was usually there. 

Tonight is no different. 

He knows almost right away that it is her and not just a normal dream. She stands before him, her fire still bright. He knows that the visit may be short as she will also visit Barsad but for now he touches her cheek feeling the coolness that clings to her in her present state. He would do everything in his power to make her warm with life again. 

“I feared that perhaps you were lost.” His words are soft but he needs to say them. She needs to know that he worries for her. He can not stand the idea of her being gone permanently; it makes him ache, makes the pain he felt before the mask dull in comparison. 

“Not lost, just busy.” She touches his mask, reassuring him that she is here. “I have found something, something that will be ours.” He knows already what Talia speaks of. “Barsad told me he thinks you have been visiting Wayne’s heir.” The last two words make Talia’s eyes shine with a possessiveness that Bane finds beautiful. “Do not call him that. He is not Wayne’s. ” Bane knows when Talia is determined to get something she wants. She has grown so much from her time in the pit but sometimes she reminds him of the little girl she once was, stubborn and refusing to let go of anything she may consider hers and it is obvious in this moment that she sees Blake as hers. “He will be our little bird soon enough. I have been telling him our story. He does not understand but he will.” 

She is so confident. He can tell she has plans for the former detective; there are few who are allowed to know their story. If Talia finds him worthy of her attention then Bane sees no reason to not accept him. The only other option for him would be death. Wayne’s symbol can not continue.

“What ties does he have here? They will need to be severed.” Bane knows that it sounds harsh but it is necessary. They will break his bonds with others but he will not need them, he will have them. “There is not much that holds him here. Wayne’s beliefs, his memory, a misguided faith in Gothom and Gordon. He is lonely in many ways.” She stands close to Bane and he puts his arms around her. It is not the same as being able to hold her when she lives but he needs the contact, needs to know there is still a part of her that is here. Bane is already thinking of Talia’s words, of the best ways to feed any doubts Blake may have about Gothom. 

“ Does he know who you are?” It is a question Bane has wondered about, if Gordon told anyone about Talia’s involvement with the bomb. Talia smiles at the question. “He is learning. I am showing him our past, he only knows of you as my friend, my protector. I have not shown him life outside of the pit. He trusts me, thinks of me fondly. He does not know that I was involved with Gothom’s occupation. Gordon and Fox have not felt the need to tell him.” The last words are spoken with a sense of triumph and Bane knows that it may be easier to sever his ties than he thought originally. “Perhaps there are other secrets they are keeping. I will be sure to enlighten the young one about any truths that have been denied him.” Bane still has ways to gather information and time has taught him that truth can hurt more than any physical blow. 

Talia rests her head against his shoulder he can feel her cool lips against his neck. He knows she is getting ready to leave him to his sleep. “You need rest, my friend. You are still healing and there will be much to do. We will discuss the plans for our little bird more soon.” Her hand caresses his mask one more time and then she fades out. He knows in the morning he will have much to discuss with Barsad but for now he does what Talia wishes and lets his thoughts drift away to deep dreamless slumber. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still into this a bit. Short chapter again but hopefully I will get more done soon.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
John feels strange when he wakes up, like he missed something last night. His dreams have been so strange lately, events that feel like memories but he knows they are not his, that he should feel relived that he did not dream last night but instead he just feels lonely. The cave even seems gloomier than usual. 

His encounter last night with Bane’s second is still messing with his head. He needs to find him. John thinks about the sewers, how extensive they are. It could be possible that there are still people hiding there. The police haven’t gone down there in a while, too much to do up here. The thought of police makes John think of Gordon. He should tell him he saw one of Bane’s men who hadn’t been caught yet. He gets out his phone to do just that, he pulls Gordon’s number up but before he can dial, he pauses. What is he going to tell him? He has been trying to keep his night activities secret. Hey commissioner, I was out really late last night and saw someone we thought was dead or gone when I went to pick up more milk? Only Alfred really knows what John has been up to and he tries not to involve himself too much. Any thing he has needed from Fox, Alfred has worked as liaison between them in a way. Perhaps it would be better not to tell Gordon right now. 

For now, he will search some of the easier tunnels. He passes the monument and sees Miranda Tate’s name again. What he can remember from his dreams is that she has been in all of them. She has something important to show him, he just doesn’t know what yet. There has also been a boy. From the little he remembers, the boy stands out for protecting something so innocent in such a harsh place. John has never really had a protector. He thinks it must be nice to have someone looking out for you. There was Batman but he was never John’s, not really, he was for all of Gothom. 

You have no one to watch after you, do you? That question jumps into his head again. He can’t let a terrorist get into his mind. The man knows nothing about John, his words mean nothing.   
John needs to find him. He searches the tunnels but he has no luck yet. The day feels like it is half done and John knows he needs to search tonight. For some reason, he feels very tired again. He gives up on the search today and goes back to his apartment. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^  
John doesn’t remember getting back home or lying down. He knows that he must have done both at some point because he has to be dreaming because Talia is with him again. They are not in the pit this time.

“Did you miss me?” She asks the question like she already knows the answer. He did. Her hand comes to rest on the back of his neck. She feels so cold but he still can’t help but lean into her touch. Talia seems pleased by this and her fingers rub little circles into his skin. “I will not show you anything right now. I just want to talk.” John has no idea what she would want to talk about. He really has no idea what is going on but he feels less lonely with her here. He knows there is something strange going on but he can’t make himself care about it right now. 

She asks him questions, nothing all that odd, just about his childhood. She looks sympathetic about his story even though she had it much worse. Gothom is not a prison by any means. He must say this out loud though he doesn’t remember because Talia simply tells him it is a different type , one he has not escaped from yet. He is not sure what she means by that.

“Why do you stay here? Gothom holds so much pain for you.” Her fingers keep rubbing his neck as she asks the question. Gothom does hold a lot of pain but it can get better, John believes this. “I was born here, I have never really been anywhere else. It is my home.” Her eyes seem to darken a bit at his answer. “ Your home has taken so much from you. Your sense of duty traps you here. You do not owe this place anything because you were born here. You have seen where I was born; I have no loyalty to the pit. I have loyalty to ideas, to people.” Her words make him think of what she has shown him, her protector. 

“What happened to you in the pit? To the boy with you?” John wants to know, it has been nagging at him, who the boy is, how the little girl in the pit could also be Miranda Tate.  
“ You will have answers soon enough. Right now I want to know more about you. You are no longer part of the police. Why?” He wonders briefly how she knows that but dismisses it. “ After the occupation, after what happened, it didn’t feel right anymore. The rules seemed like shackles.” He sees no reason not to be honest with her. “ You are right. The system is flawed, Robin, we will show you a better way.” She smiles at him when she says her words, her fingers still on his skin. 

“Why do you call me that instead of John?” He doesn’t mind, not really, but most people found Robin a bit of a silly name and it had been easier to call himself John. “It is your name. Do you really dislike it or do you just not use it because of what others think? You hide so much of your self, trying to be what you think this world wants you to be. We will help you out of this cage you have put yourself in.” She speaks the last words against his neck as she places a small kiss there. It makes him shiver and not all of it is due to the coldness of her lips. There are no more questions after that, just Talia touching him, kissing him. One of her hands trail across his collarbone, underneath his shirt, her nails scratching. It almost hurts but John can not focus on the slight pain as her kiss feels much too good and the pain just seems to heighten it. He almost whines when she pulls away and she is gone before he can pull her back against him. 

He awakes and his body still feels slightly excited from his dream. He needs to patrol soon but a shower may help him calm down. As he showers, he notices some red marks upon his collar bone. They almost look as if they came from finger nails scratching skin. Worry prickles at him but he must have scratched himself in his sleep. This is what he tells himself even as he remembers Talia’s fingers upon him. It was only a dream, it can’t affect him when he is awake. John closes his eyes and he starts to shiver a bit when what feels like someone else's fingers trace the scratches. When he opens his eyes, he is alone but can still feel the phantom touch seared into his skin. 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	8. Chapter 8

^^^^^^^^^^^  
John has not found him yet. He is not searching the tunnels, thinking that would be better to do during the day when he is in plain clothes. He sticks to the streets but there is no sign of him tonight so far. 

He almost feels useless right now. There is only so much he can do right now. His body feels so worn out all the time. Something hits him suddenly, a feeling of this being wrong. The suit almost feels like a burden right now.

He can’t think those thoughts. The city needs him. It would be better if Bruce was still here but he is dead. John had seen the explosion but had hoped that Bruce had escaped somehow. John knows that if he was still alive, he would be here. He wouldn’t leave the city without its proper guardian. 

He does what he can for the night, stops a mugging. When he is tying the man up so he can be found by the police, he feels like someone is watching him. He turns but he doesn’t see anyone. There is a chance they have just gone deeper into the ally and he turns that way. If it is Bane’s second than John might be able to accomplish what he set out to do tonight. 

This alley is close to the sewers and John feels like he might find what he was looking for. He knows someone is here, he has heard them faintly even if he can’t see him. John knows there is a chance this could be a set up but he takes the risk. He is trying to stay aware of his surroundings so when the hand reaches out for him, he sees it and avoids it. Not able to grab him his attacker comes forward to where John can see them.

He had been looking for Bane’s second in command but instead it is Bane who is before him. 

John’s heart is hammering in his chest. He tries to avoid Bane’s attack as best he can but the man is surprisingly quick for his size. John can only avoid a few of his hits and returns fewer of his own. He can see Bane’s eyes watching him as they fight judging him in a way. His eyes are what stand out the most to John, almost seeming familiar in a way, and then the mask. He has to wear it for a reason and so John decides to aim for that. He almost hits it but Bane is faster and manages to catch his fist and then twists John’s arm and the pain is enough to throw John’s balance off. He stumbles but Bane catches him and holds him close to his body. 

“Not too bad, little one.” 

Bane’s voice is so close to John’s ear and he has never been more afraid in his life. 

^^^^^^^^^^^  
He was smart to go for the mask. Bane can appreciate good instincts and it seems that this one has them even if they are being used for an unworthy cause right now. He is struggling in his hold but Bane has no intention of letting him go just yet. 

There is spirit here. Bane knows that he is afraid, he can feel his heart beating rapidly, but he is still trying to free himself. He had handled the mugger crudely but effectively. Barsad had spoken with him about what information he had gathered in his observations of Blake. Bane had wanted to see for himself and so far he is not disappointed. There is potential in Blake. It is rough for now but once he gives in, takes the place Talia has decided for him, they can shape it. Bane looks forward to it. 

He places a hand on Blake’s throat. The pulse under his fingers quickens even more but the struggles clam down a bit as if Blake worries that one wrong move will lead to the fingers tightening.

“I could end you now but that would be a waste. This city is not worth your life. Wayne has left you ill prepared.” 

Bane can feel Blake’s body tense when he mentions Wayne. 

“Your path will not follow his. You should try to accept this now.” 

Bane is sure he will fight to stay on this path, at least for now. That will change soon.   
It might be best if he takes him tonight. Talia will still be able to influence him and he can be watched by both himself and Barsad. The idea is appealing. It has been a while since there was one who needed his care. Talia has been able to look after herself for some time now and right now she is in state where he can not look after her. 

“We will show you where you should be. I am sure you will have questions but that can wait for when you awake. This will only hurt for a bit.” 

He starts to tighten his fingers around Blake’s throat. It will only take a little pressure to render him out of breath and then he will black out. 

Blake renews his struggles. He starts to thrash around wildly. One of his arms is not completely trapped and he tries to use it to his advantage, trying to dislodge Bane’s fingers from his throat. Bane still has a hold of his other arm by the wrist and applies pressure to it. He can feel the small bones crush and hear Blake try to scream in pain. 

It is a minor injury. It will be looked at once he has Blake in their tunnel. Blake is starting to loose his fight. He makes one last effort. He swings his head back into Bane’s face, hitting the mask. 

It is a good hit and the mask is damaged and the pain comes rushing forward. He lets go of Blake, fingers trying to reconnect the tubes. He has to let him go for tonight. Blake runs quickly, favoring his wrist. 

Bane makes his way back to his tunnel. The mask can be fixed. Enough of the chemicals remain in the reconnected tubes to allow him to not feel too much pain. In a strange way, he feels a sense of pride that Blake was able to escape him. Such potential, he will be quite dangerous once it is shaped. Bane will see to his mask tonight and in the next few days he will make plans with Barsad about how to proceed with Blake. Talia has once again given him a purpose and he is thankful for it. 

^^^^^^^^^^^  
He barely makes it back to the cave. His wrist is broken but he knows it could be a lot worse. He does what he can for it, bandages it tight once he has removed the suit. It will need to be looked at tomorrow but John does not want to leave the cave till then. There are some painkillers in the cave and he takes them and they start to bring a small amount of relief. 

Once again he could have died. What worries John the most is that it seemed that Bane was not trying to kill him but instead take him somewhere. What does Bane want? 

It is something he will have to figure out tomorrow. He lies down. His wrist aches but the drugs are helping and soon he gives in to sleep.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^  
Her little bird is hurt. 

Talia knows what happened. She has been keeping a close eye on him and she was not surprised when Bane wanted to see him for himself. The incident just cements for Talia that it is better that Robin will be theirs soon. Bane would not have harmed him very much but others will try to. He will be safer with them. 

She brings him to the pit again. Soon, there will be nothing left for him to see here.   
“Why was nothing done after your mother? How could you be kept here?” 

He looks so angry. His hands are balled into fists. She touches them, run her fingers over his knuckles. He relaxes at her touch but there is still some anger in his eyes. She does not mind. His anger is beautiful and it is what will help him find his way to them. 

“ You should know that there is much corruption in this world. The pit is just a small part of that. A place like this breeds evil, no good can live here.” 

She sees him turn to look at Bane lying with her to sleep. She can tell he admires Bane right now, not knowing that this boy is the man he fought tonight. 

“The two of you are here.” 

“This place cost us much but still we rose from here. You will rise as well.”

“ What happens to the men who attacked your mother?” 

He asks the question while still looking at them on their bedding. 

“They all died soon after. Their deaths were not pleasant from what I can remember.”

He looks slightly pleased at that. She can tell that even in his dreams he is thinking about what has happened in the last few days. 

“ You are troubled by something that is not this pit. What is it? You can tell me.” 

She pulls him close as she talks. He enjoys being close to her. He is so lonely. 

“ I should have died. Someone who is an enemy spared me and I don’t know why.” 

“Perhaps they are not to be your enemy. Maybe you are to meant to be something other than what you have been trying to be. Have you thought of that?” 

She strokes his hair. He shakes his head at her question. 

“ I feel lost sometimes but I just have to work through it. He trusted me with this and I can’t let him down.” 

She knows that he is speaking of Wayne. They will need to find something to convince their little bird that Wayne is unworthy of his devotion. 

“ Oh, Robin. You are meant for more than Gothom, you will see. For now, you need rest.” 

With that she lets his dreams fade and she goes to see the others. 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did not mean to leave this hanging but here is some now. Please enjoy.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
Barsad had been somewhat surprised when Bane had come back with a slightly damaged mask. He had known his brother had went to look at Blake himself and it would be possible there would be a confrontation. He did not ask about it till the mask was fixed and Bane’s pain managed once again. 

“You were right when you talked about his skill not matching his spirit. It was mostly desperation that allowed him to escape tonight. He had found me and I had planned to bring him here tonight but in his struggles, the mask was damaged. He may not go out the next few days. His wrist is broken now. ” 

Barsad knows from the tone of Bane’s voice he approves of Talia’s choice to bring Robin into the fold. It would be a waste to snuff out his potential just due to him not understanding the truth of the world right now. 

“If it is still damaged when we find him again, I shall look at it. He does not have anyone to look after him but he is not a fool. I am sure that if it needs medical attention, he will see to it.” 

Bane looks reassured at Barsad’s words. Talia has decided that the boy is theirs now and Bane will feel the need to care for him because of it. 

“His ties to this place will need to be cut. Keep track of Gordon, we need to find if there is anything else he has been hiding from Blake.” 

Barsad nods. He has already been monitoring Gordon, the man’s blood would be needed soon. Barsad has also started reaching out to contacts for the where about of Selina Kyle, one of which reported something interesting today. 

“There is something you need to know, something that may help the little bird to realize his place. The thief’s name and information seemed to disappear from the internet but her face is still known to many and she has been spotted. I wanted to be aware of her location in case something happens to Gordon before our sister’s recreation can be completed. My source says she is in Europe but she is not alone. There is a man with her, one who from the description I was given sounds quite a bit like our former brother, much more alive than what was thought.”

It is news Barsad had been waiting to share since finding out. He can see clearly the emotions show in Bane’s eyes at this, emotions he himself felt early after finding out. There is anger that Wayne still lives while Talia lingers in-between and also the realization that Wayne is perhaps using Blake as a way to escape the duty he had taken on for so long. 

“ We need proof. See if your contact can get a picture. We will also need to know who else may know about Wayne’s reappearance. What else needs to be done for Talia’s return?” 

Bane can be patient, Barsad knows this, but he wants Talia back as soon as possible. 

“ I am searching for a suitable host. I managed to get records today that will help in that; I made sure that I can not be traced to it.” 

Gothom is a large city and it offers a large pool of possible hosts, it makes the search take a bit longer as there are so many but it will also ensure that Barsad can find one that will house Talia the best, that will not take too much to be turned into her own body. 

“The host will serve as the death that will be needed and we can get Gordon’s blood, his death is not needed thought it will hurt nothing if he dies. An anchor is not needed but will help and I had planned on serving as it but perhaps it may work better if Blake fulfills that role. “ 

Barsad had thought about it since realizing Talia’s intentions towards the boy. Anchors were not always used due to the consequences but those are something that could work to their advantage in this case. 

“ How will being this anchor affect him and Talia? Why were you going to use yourself?” 

There is still much Bane does not know about bringing back the dead. 

“An anchor gives the soul another to bond with, keeps it here on the earth till it adjusts to its new host. It forms a very strong bond, a bit like love. The anchor’s blood is the last taken or given and it binds that person’s life force to the spirits new for a time, usually about a year. As long as the anchor does not die during that time, the spirit’s new body will become its home and it will be mortal again, whole to live out it’s second chance of life. If the anchor dies, then both spirits will either linger or move on to the next plane.”

Bane looks fascinated as Barsad explains. His brother has always enjoyed learning and Barsad is glad to teach him of the world he used to know so well. 

“ A spirit can take a body with out an anchor but there is no guarantee that the spirit will be able to stay in it with out another anchoring it to this plane. The anchor must remain close for the spirit to stay strong in the new body.”

“You spoke of a bond being formed.” 

Barsad can see that Bane is putting together an idea of why Blake would work as an anchor. 

“It is why I consider myself. I already care for Talia so it would not be forced upon me. If someone else is used, they will be influenced to care for her, see things in much the way she does, it is why sometimes a person’s enemy was used. It did not matter how they felt before , after it was done they would care for that person as if they always had. It could be a way to ensure all the work we do to make him see the truth sticks.” 

Bane looks thoughtful. 

“It may be the best way. Find her a body. We will find a way for him to come to us and then we can start to get things ready for the rest of the ritual.” 

They talk for a few more moments and then they lay next to each other to find their rest. Barsad knows there will be much to do but for his brother and sister, he would do as much work as is needed. 

^^^^^^^^^^^  
The break had not been that bad from what the doctor said. Bane is apparently very considerate when trying to kidnap people and makes sure that they will have use of their wrists in a few weeks. John now has even more pain pills which he is trying not to use too much. He feels like he needs to be alert more than ever right now, even if the last few days he has not patrolled due to his wrist. 

He had spoken to Gordon today. He knew that he should tell him about Bane but whenever he tried to make the words come out, they would stick in his throat and he would feel like someone else was in charge of his body. It was not a pleasant feeling. 

“Something bothering you, John?”

Gordon’s voice was full of concern when he asked him. John could tell him that it was just his wrist, but he had already told him a fake story about how it happened, though he is not certain that man believed him, but instead he decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for a while. 

“ I just have been thinking about the occupation, about Miranda. We haven’t found a body, are we sure she is gone?” 

It feels weird to refer to her as Miranda at this point. Gordon looks like he is struggling with what to tell John. 

“I know you were close, I saw her die. I’m sorry, John, should have told you, but I wanted to spare you some pain, the situation was not what we thought.” 

John knows this is important, needs to ask more but Gordon was called away before he could. Now, John is in the cave and he has been searching for information about Miranda, about Bane, about why his dreams are so strange. 

He sees something about a League of Shadows but when he tries to look at the file, the computer freezes. It has never done that before. John tries to get it to work again but it seems to not want to work tonight. The cave is cold but John stays, not wanting to be alone in his apartment tonight. 

He is not surprised when he sees Talia once he is asleep. It is stranger now when she does not appear in his dreams at this point. He feels unease at her appearance for the first time in a while.

“Gordon told me he saw you die today. What is going on?”

She comes over to him and places her hand on his face. She is always so cold.

“ He did. What else did he say, Robin?”

Her question is phased in a way that makes it seems like she knows already. John is more concerned about the fact he is having dreams about a dead person but he answers her question.

“That the situation was not what we thought. So you are dead, what are you a ghost or something?”

She smiles at his question. Her hand is still on his face and she looks directly into his eyes.

“Yes but not forever. You will see, you trust me, do you not? I know you want to know what happens in the pit, your other questions can wait.” 

John wants to find out what is going on but he is curious about the pit, about her life there a bout the boy with her. He nods, feeling like he is giving into something that maybe he shouldn’t but then she kisses him and he forgets his feeling of unease. When she pulls back from him, they are in the pit again. 

Something is happening. He sees them, Talia and the boy who at this point is much more of a young man, going towards the wall. Men are crowding around trying to get to Talia, who is starting to climb. 

“They know, don’t they, that you are a girl?” 

John knows that she had been hiding her gender, he saw what had happened to her mother in this place, and he is horrified for her that they have discovered what she is.

“Yes, they wanted me as a prize but he would not allow them to have me.” 

Her words are spoken with fierceness. John wants to interfere but he knows he can’t. This has already happened and all he can do is watch as Talia climbs as, her protector fights off the other men, as he says good bye. He can tell she is scared but she climbs, she has no other choice. 

They are out of the pit now and John can no longer see what is happening there. He has a sense of panic as he watches the young Talia make her way away from the pit.

“What happens to him?” 

John tries to go to the pit but he is tied to Talia in a way and can not get there. The older Talia calms him, puts her arms around him and whispers into his hair.

“He lives, Robin. He is torn to pieces but he is not one that can be killed so easily. You will see him again, I promise. I had to leave him behind for a time, had to find Ra’s al Ghoul , but I made sure he was taken out of this place. I will not leave you in the hell you are in , either. You will be free of Gothom soon.” 

Her words are a promise and something about it chills him to the bone. 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I just get stuck on this fic. I have the end planned out, it is just getting there that is proving strange. Here is a bit more. Also, there is a bit of Bruce/John but it will not factor in too much and is more of a crush on John's end.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
John doesn’t believe in ghosts. He is not sure why he is dreaming about Talia but he is certain that all it is just dreams. She visits each night when he sleeps but she does not show him much, just her search for her father, for Ra’s al Ghul. That name seems familiar. He is growing suspicious of her but he tries not to show it.

Right now, he is dreaming and she is here but she does not show him anything right now. They are in the mountains again and they lay on a bed together. She touches him so often now, as if she wants him to get used to it. One hand trails down his arm. 

“You are worried about something. Does your wrist still hurt?”

She touches his right wrist. In his dreams, he does not have his brace on. Her fingers are soft as they glide over his wrist, feeling the small bones there. 

“You know about that. Do you watch me?”

It is something he has wondered about. How does she know so much about him? 

“Yes, it is for your own good. There is so much in this world that will do you harm, I will keep you safe, we will keep you safe.”

Her fingers tighten slightly as she speaks and he can almost feel the pain of his broken wrist in the dream. Her tone had been possessive and it almost makes John take his arm away from her. Instead, he asks her question. 

“ You keep saying something about a we, who else am I suppose to trust?”

“My protector and our faithful, you will find out soon.”

She is avoiding telling him something. He is distracted when she moves her hand away from his wrist to his thighs stroking them. She works his pants down his hips and soon she is stroking him. Her face is pleased when a low moan escapes his lips. It has been a long time since he has done something like this and it always makes him sad when he reminds himself it is just a dream. 

“ When Gothom was under siege, did you ever think about this ,about how it would feel if I touched you like this?”

The question is asked and he can feel her breath against his ear. A flush covers his face as he nods yes. He had thought about it but had always felt guilty about it. There had been more important matters at the time than his sex drive and besides he was sure that she was with someone before everything began, perhaps even Bruce which the thought of brought jealousy along with the guilt even if he was never quite sure which one he was jealous of. 

She keeps touching him there, her fingers soft but so cold as they wrap around him. It feels amazing even if something doesn’t feel quite right about it. He keeps his eyes open, watching her just as she is watching him. 

“Did you imagine anyone else touching you like this during that time? Any other woman or a man?” 

Her voice is curious and her hand speeds up slightly. It makes his breath quicken and it takes him a moment to nod and then give her a name.

“Bruce.”

Her hand stops its movement for a moment and her eyes seem to darken. There is something harsher, more claiming in her touch when she starts again. It is still pleasant feeling, enough that he has trouble paying attention to what she is saying. He should concentrate on her words but he is feeling overwhelmed by the sensations she is causing.

“Is that why you are trying to take up his path? He has left you behind, left you here alone for this city to destroy you. I will not let that happen, you are ours now.” 

Her hand finishes its work and he is coming. It feels like he is giving into something when he cries his release at her words. He wakes up and his sheets are sticky with his cum. His wrist hurts and so he takes some pain pills. When he goes back to sleep, he doesn’t see Talia and a part of him feels lonely but at the same time relieved. 

The next few days are spent gathering information, resting, healing his wrist and avoiding dreaming. John is sure that his dreams of Talia are nothing more than dreams but they feel strange and there is so much else on his mind. If he takes pain pills before he goes to sleep, he usually does not see her.

He is having trouble with some of the equipment in the cave. The computer keeps freezing and when he has went to try to look at the suit the case would not open. Fox said he would come and look at it but not for a while since John shouldn’t be going out in the suit right now anyway.

He doesn’t think you can handle it. He knows you will never be like Wayne.

The thought had popped into his head after that conversation with Fox but John is trying to ignore it. He is unsure why all these doubts are hitting him now but he can’t give in to them. Bruce gave this to him and he will see it through. 

With the computer down, John uses other sources of information available to him. He gathers what he can from other people. Alfred turns out to be a great source of information. He still seems hesitant to talk to John much but from him John learns about the rumors that surrounded Bane, about the League of Shadows, about a man called Ra’s al Ghul. It is all things John needs to know even if it is hard to hear about. It makes what Gordon say make more sense and it also makes John more afraid of his dreams now. 

Miranda, Talia, is connected to Bane. There is no other explanation. He feels betrayed and he has no idea why he is dreaming about her. The idea that she is a ghost seems ridiculous but it also frightens him. She keeps talking about his path, about being free from Gothom. What does she want from him? What could Bane want from him?

He searches the tunnels during the day. His wrist is still healing but he feels like he needs to do something. Whenever he has tried to tell any one about Bane, he can’t do it so he must look for the man himself. He doesn’t find anything. That night he stays in the cave, tries to get the computer working. He goes to sleep without the pain pills, knowing he may see Talia but he needs to now. He wants the truth from her, wants to know if the conclusions he has come to are right.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
Her little bird has been avoiding her. 

When his sleep is deep due to the pain medication, it is harder for her to take over his dreams. She had sensed what he was doing and so increased her whispers during the day, tampered with the tools in the cave. He will not be able to avoid her forever. Soon, their plans will come to a close and now he has a part to play in them as well, no matter how hesitant he may be. 

He allows her in tonight and Talia is certain that he has figured out much of the truth. There is a fresh anger in those eyes and also hurt. She knows that he would feel this way soon. She takes him to the mountains, takes him to where Bane gets his first mask. 

“You are upset with me, Robin.” 

She goes to touch his arm but he moves away from her. She lets him have this little defiance, he needs to get it out of his system. 

“You are showing me Bane, aren’t you? He is the boy from the pit, your protector.”

His eyes dart back and forth between her and the memory she is showing him of Bane on the bed, fresh from the pit, a mask covering his face. Talia’s younger self is there, happy to have him back and she does not miss how Robin’s eyes linger on them a bit before settling on her face. 

“Yes and he will keep you safe as well now.”

“Safe? He broke my wrist. He wanted to burn Gothom to the ground and you were helping him, weren’t you?”

His voice is so very angry.

“This place needs to burn, I am sure that you know that. Gothom will fall. I will be whole again soon and we will take you from here, teach you more than Wayne ever could. Your path is not Wayne’s. I will not allow it.”

“What if I don’t want you to teach me anything? I am not going to help you with what ever it is you are planning. You aren’t here, you’re dead. I don’t know why I am seeing you in my dreams bur it is going to stop.”

Her poor lost bird does not understand that there is more to this world than the physical but she will show him. 

“ I am dead but I will not stay this way for long. There are many ways for the dead to linger in this world. Bane and Barsad will find you again. It will be better if you just accept now, join us. Wayne’s symbol can not be allowed to continue and your death would be a waste.”

He still turns from her touch right now. She does not allow it this time and soon her hands are on his arms and his body is backed against a wall. 

“ I won’t join you.” 

He is struggling to wake up and she can feel her hold on his dream start to weaken. She lets it happen but before the dream fades completely; she leaves him with a message.

“Little bird, you won’t have much of a choice.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left this for so long. I just get super stuck sometimes and have a lot of stories going on right now.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
It has been days since Bane has left the tunnels and a part of him grows restless. He knows that it is for the best to hide, to not seek out Robin until the time is right but it is still difficult to wait. It helps to know that Barsad has narrowed down possible hosts and that soon they will be able to make Talia whole again. It will still be a while before they can finish their plans and the days go slowly for Bane. Today Barsad has gone up to get supplies and so Bane waits for his brother to return. 

He rests and with his sleep dreams come. He knows right away that this is a dream of Talia’s design. The mountain compound is all around him, just the way it was before his exile, and it is not difficult for him to make his way to the room that used to be his. Talia is there waiting for him, sitting on the bed. She gives him a little smile when he enters but there is not much joy in it, just a grim determination. He sits down next to her, takes her hand in his. It is still cold but soon it will be warm again. 

“You are not with our little bird. Does everything go all right, sister?” 

She turns to him before she speaks. Her voice is calm as she answers his question. 

“He knows the truth now, figured out most of it before I showed it to him and he was not pleased by it. I am giving him a little time, a reprise from my attention for now. I want his doubts about this place to grow on their own.”

She places her head on his shoulder, a familiar gesture, something she has done many times since she was young. He enjoys having her close. There is a moment that they sit in silence enjoying each other’s presence but it does not last for more than a moment. He knows that there is much to talk about. 

“Barsad should find a host for you soon and then we can take him from here. He will be bound to you and it will help him to accept his place.”

It is something they are counting on in a way. The boy will be stubborn but he has so few ties that once he is bound to Talia, once he is separated from Gotham, he will accept them as family as he should. 

They speak more, Talia telling him of Robin,of everything she has learned about him. Bane absorbs the knowledge, marvels that one with potential could be found in this rotten city. Her tone changes when she mentions how he speaks of Wayne, it darkens as she tells how it is possible that he loves him in a way. Bane knows that the revel of Wayne will cut Robin deep. 

‘Wayne is not worthy of any of his devotion and we will be able to show him this soon.” 

Talia’s eyes light up in curiosity at his words and he explains to her what Barsad has learned. There is anger in her eyes at knowing Wayne lives but not much surprise. They will take care of him in time but for now the focus in on making Talia alive again and claiming Robin as theirs. They plan for a few moments more before Talia leaves him.   
When he awakes from his sleep, Barsad is there with news, a large envelope in his hands. He eagerly hands it to Bane. It takes only a moment to look it over, to know that this is something that will help their plans. 

“We will collect him soon, secure him before her host. This may shatter him in a way but we can mend it.”

Barsad agrees with his statement and then they start to make their plans.   
^^^^^^^^^^^

John is starting to think that maybe the whole seeing a dead person in his dreams was just stress. It has been a few days since he confronted her and he hasn’t seen her since. Maybe she only appeared because of stress, because of all the worry that has been in his head since he took up the cowl. Still he hasn’t been sleeping well, only catching a few hours, staying awake as long as he can so he doesn’t see her. He patrols even though his wrist isn’t healed yet and he doesn’t use the suit. He still can’t get anything in the damn cave to work but at least he hasn’t had too much trouble.

There has been no sign of Bane or Barsad and John is not certain that it is a good thing. It could mean they left Gotham or been caught but John thinks they are just laying low for now. If they are still in Gotham that means they are planning something and Talia’s words about not staying dead echo in his head.

He goes and sees the kids, spends time trying to find more information. His wrist is starting to hurt less but he knows he needs more rest than what he has been getting.  
The lack of sleep is getting to him. His whole body feels worn down. He knows he looks like absolute crap, doesn’t even have to look in a mirror. The look on Gordon’s face when they meet up is enough to know that his eyes probably have circles under them. 

“Everything going all right?”

The question is a simple one as they look over case files, Gordon wanting fresh eyes on some of them, but John is not sure how to answer it. He should say something about Bane, perhaps about his dreams but he really doesn’t know if he could explain what he himself doesn’t understand. He takes a moment to think before he answers.

“I guess as well as it can. There was so much damage done. It would be better if he was still around, if we hadn’t lost him. Sometimes I wonder if he could have survived but he would be here if he had.” 

He hadn’t meant to bring up Bruce but it felt like the safest thing to talk about right now. A look passes over Gordon’s face, something that almost looks like guilt, like he knows something that John doesn’t. It is brief and so he thinks to dismiss it but he hears a voice whisper to him about it, about how Gordon must be hiding something. It is a thought that has come before and now he realizes what it might be and it sends a shiver down his spine. He tells himself that she can’t be here, that she is dead and that the whisper can’t be her. 

I will not leave like others have, little bird.

That voice whispers to him again and he can’t focus on anything that Gordon could be saying right now. A sense of panic has gripped and won’t let go.He knows that she won’t leave him alone and he worries about what she could do. He cuts his conversation with Gordon short, makes excuses to leave and the Commissioner lets him. The whole way home he tries to ignore the voice in his head, ignore Talia as she tells him things that he doesn’t want to hear. 

He feels scattered in a way, his thoughts jumbled and mixed up. It is almost hard to tell which doubts are his own and which have been planted by her. He makes it to his apartment and as soon as he walks through the door , he knows something is wrong.

Time for you to know the truth.

Talia’s voice is in his ear and he just wants her to leave him alone. Whatever truth it is she thinks he is going to learn, he knows that he still won’t give in. He makes his ways to his small kitchen and the sight of his table freezes him.

Someone has been in his apartment . 

There is a piece of paper lying on it and as he looks at it closer, he sees that it is a photograph. The picture is clear, the faces easy to recognize and John can feel anger start to rise in him, a horrible sense of betrayal. 

He is using you, gave you to this city to destroy.

Talia’s voice is stronger now and John can feel the chill of phantom fingers on the back of his neck. He clutches at the picture of Bruce, confused by what it means, why he is alive but not here. The picture could be a fake but John is certain that it is not. With this picture a few things make more sense and they fill John with a storm of emotions. He feels almost sick by what this means, by the fact that maybe other people have known all along. He is so caught up in his anger and confusion that it takes him a few moments to realize that he is not alone in his apartment.

John did not hear the footsteps behind him but he is still able to dodge the first hit, to move out of the way. He feels so very angry at himself for not paying more attention and he is aware that this is a fight he may not win. 

Bane is before him once again and John knows to hit the mask but it is more difficult this time, Bane is more prepared and John is so worn out.Bane blocks his hits but seems careful in his movement to not hurt him too much. 

“We will show you all that Wayne has hidden from you. There is much for you to learn, Robin.” 

Bane using his real first name throws him off, makes John more panicked in a way. He is shaking his head, trying to move away, to get back to the door or the window. He won’t be able to keep up with Bane for long so fleeing is his only option. He never makes it to the door.

They had planned this out, must have been waiting most of the day and Barsad catches him before he makes it to an exit, grabbing him and holding him. John feels a prick of a needle, the sharp pain causing him to try to struggle away. Darkness starts to swim in front of his eyes and before it claims him completely, he feels soft, cold fingers on his neck again and hears Talia whispers sweetly that she will see him soon. 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	12. Chapter 12

^^^^^^^^^^^  
Barsad does not let go of Robin as he starts to slump, as the drugs take effect. It will do no good to let him fall to the floor, his body already has damage that needs time to heal. He carries him over to the couch, places him down gently. They will leave in a few moments, once they are sure no one will notice that they have been here. The sedative he gave is light but will last for a while. He wanted to make sure that the boy could still dream, that their sister could appear to him if she choose to. 

He makes his way back to the table, grabs the photograph as Bane makes his way to the bedroom, grabbing a few things. They had packed a few of Robin’s cloths, some of his bedding and a few other necessities while they waited for him. They do not intend for him to leave the tunnels once he is there. It only take a few moments to get everything ready, for Barsad to take what they have packed and for Bane to go to the coach and get ready to pick up Robin.

Bane takes him off the couch, careful to not jerk the boy around. He is theirs now and he will be treated with care. They will keep him safe, keep him from running away. Barsad has found a suitable host and soon they will be able to have their sister again but first it is important to get John to the tunnels, to secure him before the last things they need.

They move through the city quickly, careful to stay in the shadows. Gotham is so corrupt that not many pay attention to what happens in the streets and it is easy to make their way without anyone noticing. John has so few people who check up on him that it will be at least a few days before any one knows of his disappearance. 

They make it to their chamber in the tunnels, Robin still passed out. Barsad rearranges some of the bedding and Bane lays him down. They have the needed supplies to chain or bind him if needed but they will not do so yet. Bane sits with him as Barsad looks him over, checks his wrist. 

“He looks young like this, innocent. Too pure for the filth of Gotham.”

Bane’s words are soft and Barsad agrees with him. His wrist is braced well and so Barsad sits with Bane, discussing what is to happen as they wait for Robin to wake.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
John is in the mountains again, knows that he is currently unconscious, and is dreaming. He cannot see Talia but he knows that this is her doing. He walks out of the room that he is in, hoping that maybe he will be able to avoid her, wake up before he has to speak to her. The hall he goes down is long and there is a door at the end of it. There is no where else for him to go so he opens it, walk in. 

“It does no good to try to hide from me, Robin. I told you that I would see you soon.”

Talia is before him, a pleased look upon her face as she moves towards him. He tries to go back through the door but it is gone now. He is trapped with her. He is trying to wake up but it is not working. She is close to him now, puts her hands on his shoulders.

“You will not wake for a while, we have some time to talk.” 

He tries to shake her off but her hold is strong and she will not let go.

“There is nothing for us to talk about. I will not do what ever it is you want me to .”

She does not seem to pay attention to his words, instead she uses her grip on his shoulders to lead him to the bed, maneuvers so that they both are laying on it. She pins him with her weight, puts her hand in his hair. He tries to move from her touch, hates how comforting it feels in a way.

“I know that you like when I touch you.”

He shakes his head no. She is staring at him, her eyes dark with possessiveness. She stays where she is, on top of him, his arms pinned by her legs. 

“They have you now. You will be safe with them, protected. Wayne left you here without training, setting you up to fall. We have caught you before you did.”

The mention of Bruce hurts, that picture still fresh in his mind. She wants him angry at Bruce and he tells himself that even if he feels betrayed by him that he can’t give into her. He wants to move, wants to push her off but he finds that he can. She continues to talk, to stroke his hair, her hands are so cold and John finds himself relaxing into her touch, listening to her words even as he tells himself that he can’t trust her. 

^^^^^^^^^^^  
The sedative will not last long but Talia takes advantage of it, whispers words into her little bird’s ears as he lies under her. His defenses are down right now, he can’t take control of the dream from her. He has not been resting, is emotional from all that has happened and it gives her the perfect chance to influence him and she knows that Barsad and Bane will be able to do the same once he is awake.

“Wayne was once on the correct path, once knew all the filth this world held. He had potential but he squandered it, killed my father. My father, who took him in, trained him.”

Robin says nothing, has turned his face from her but she knows he is listening. Talia is certain that he has already figured out Wayne’s connection to the old League but it will help her to turn him against Wayne to point out every thing the man has done, just how dire a situation he has left him in. She touches him, continues her stream of words, truth dripping out of them. It is truth John does not understand quite yet but he will. 

“He saw your potential but does not respect it enough to stay with you, guide you. It is his loss. We will put you on the proper path, care for your flame so it will burn bright.”

“I am not going to be on your path. I am not like you.” 

He spits his words out, filling them with anger. Talia is not hurt by it, can hear the uncertainty underneath it. He is so stubborn but he is lonely, needs something to believe in, someone to follow and soon enough they will be that for him. 

“Oh, but you are, little bird. You have been forged from suffering just like we have, left alone in this dark world, but not for long. We will be your family, your everything soon enough.”  
It is a promise and she lets a smile grace her face as she says it. She kisses him on his lips, holds his head still. His body responds to it, conditioned now in a way to want her when they are like this in his dreams. He returns it, but it is harsh, almost like he is trying to fight her while still giving in. She can feel his sleep changing and so she leaves him, confident to do so now that she knows he is in her brothers’ care.  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
Bane enjoys having a little one to look after again. Robin has such fire, is so much like Talia in a way, that having him with them in the tunnels makes this time with out her whole easier to bare. 

It is different than it was with Talia. Robin does not want his care, sees it as a form of imprisonment, of punishment. He is not used to others looking after him, has been abandoned in this city for so long but that is changing now. Robin will understand in time that he is theirs and they will be his. For now, they speak to him, keep him here, and work on the cracks that Talia continues to put in his faith in Gotham, in Wayne. 

The first few days had been the most difficult. There was panic in him when he awoke, still not understanding that this was for the best. He did not want to corporate, did not want them to touch him, to take anything that they would offer. It took time for him to know that it would be difficult for him to leave here. 

Robin is still trying to cling to his beliefs in Gotham, in Wayne, even with all the anger he feels. He tries to hide it but Bane can see it, works on drawing it to the surface. Robin still needs to be shaped, his ideas and loyalty changed, and Bane takes pleasure in it. It is a task that he devotes most of his time to , that Barsad does as well, only leaving them to work on putting the pieces in place for their sister’s revile. 

Progress is being made, slow but steady. Talia’s presence helps and Robin has been made raw by the revel of Wayne being alive. They keep the wound open, remind him of all that is wrong with Gotham, with the world, while telling him of how it can be fixed. Their words are almost like a slow working poison in him but instead of killing him it will save him, give him a new purpose. 

It has been about two weeks since they have taken him. Robin is starting to become theirs. Bane marvels at how he no longer flinches from their touches, at how he is listening now to their words more than before, at how he does not fight sleep even knowing Talia will come to him. Bane knows that even with as much that has changed that he still needs that final push to be theirs, that they need him bound to Talia soon, will need to complete the ritual. He speaks with Barsad about it, soft whispers while Robin sleeps between them, and they decide that at the moon, everything will be completed. A body has been found, will be easy to secure and Gordon’s blood will be gotten with help from their little bird very soon.   
^^^^^^^^^^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am still working on this, just have a lot of other stories that I tend to not get as stuck on as I have with this one.Not sure if I am super happy with this and have thought of deleting this story and just working on the others but if people are still reading than I will do my best to finish this up at some point. There is not much more left to this but it is difficult getting to the point I need to be at to get to the end. I hope you still enjoy it.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
During the occupation, there had always been the worry of capture, of Bane’s men finding him but it had never happened. He had had nightmares about it, pictured what sort of horrors he could have been put through but now it has happened and John knows that he won’t wake up from it, that this is real. 

They dragged him deep into the tunnels, so far in that he has no idea which street they are even under. There is not much information to go off of, even with as well as John knows  
Gotham, he doesn’t know the sewers. There is very little chance of him being able to navigate himself through them if he could manage to get away from Bane and Barsad. The feeling of being trapped is overwhelming. He is surrounded by them, never given a moment to himself. 

It is so different from how he imagined being captured by terrorists would be. They are not harsh to him, are gentle, make sure all of his needs are taken care of, and somehow that makes it worse than the horrors he used to dream about. It is disconcerting to be treated so kindly by people who attempted to destroy his home, who still claim it was the right thing to do and are trying to convince him of the same.

“Gotham is so tainted, Robin, so very broken. This city’s people tear each other apart when faced with difficulty, cannot unite to fight an enemy. You have seen the cruelty they inflict upon each other and the world. What other fate could such a place deserve than its destruction? Gotham’s fall is unavoidable and needed.”

Bane says this to him, holds John tightly so that he cannot escape from what he is telling him as Barsad sits next to him, hands on John’s wrist adjusting the brace. All three of them say things like this all the time, repeating it with confidence in their voices as if John hears it enough there will be no choice but for him to believe it. The worst part is that there is truth to what they say, little grains of it sprinkled within the tainted words that Bane and Barsad speak to him during the day, the whispers Talia so sweetly puts in his ears in his sleep. John fights against what they say, their words that they use to try to turn him against his home. 

“Gotham survived you.”

John tilts his head towards Bane as he says this, doesn’t try to move from his position against him but makes sure that Bane can see the defiance in his eyes, that Barsad can hear it in his voice. 

“It will always survive, is worth fighting for.”

There is less confidence in John’s voice than there would have been days earlier, just a hint of doubt that he hates hearing. It is clear that the others hear it as well. Bane’s eyes light up with a smile, a tiny bit of satisfaction. Barsad trails his fingers across his wrist, the touch gentle but claiming.

“The League has survived much longer than Gotham, will survive long after this city is dust. Talia has chosen you to be a part of that, little one.”

Bane’s voice is soothing but firm, sounding almost like an adult speaking to a child, trying to convince them to take their medicine or eat their veggies. He acts like all of this is for John’s best interest. John hates it, has to remind himself at times that any care they seem to have for him isn’t real, that they want to turn him against Gotham and Bruce for their own reasons.

“ I don’t want to be a part of it. Talia’s dead, nothing is going to change that.”

He says this desperately, almost more as a reassurance to himself than as something to anger them. Even with her appearing in his dreams every night, feeling her fingers on his skin and hearing her voice in his ear at times, he has to believe that she can’t come back. The idea that somehow she can be alive again, that she is more than just something he has been hallucinating is horrifying. 

“Talia will be whole again soon, Robin. There is no reason for you to fight for this place, nothing that binds you here anymore.”

Barsad speaks, fingers moving past his wrist now, inching their way up John’s arm to rest on his shoulder. John doesn’t move away from the touch, has gotten used to it. Everything is so messed up, how being near them and touched by them is becoming normal, how he doesn’t yell at them for calling him Robin anymore. He tells himself that he is only appearing to start to give in, that he is bidding his time but it feels like a bit of a lie as he doesn’t say anything else to them for a while, just listens and goes through the exercises they teach him, how he takes the food they offer him without suspicion. He sleeps between them now, surrounded by their warmth. The first few days he had fought it but now he simply closes his eyes when Barsad places a kiss on his forehead and Bane’s fingers trace his jaw as they bid him a good night. 

Talia visits him in his dreams even more now, speaks of everything that Bane and Barsad speak to him about. He can ignore her even less than he can them. She won’t let him hide from her when he sleeps, talks to him and touches him no matter how much he may protest. She tells him how much they are going to take care of him, about everything they are going to show him, and about their past. Talia has started showing him memories again, even shows him their first meeting. Seeing it through her eyes is different and he still wonders how he didn’t notice how she watched him, how many questions she asked, how much she had tried to help. He didn’t see through her and he hates a part of himself for it. 

“I knew who you were when you showed up in the tower. We had been watching Wayne for a long time and had recorded your visit with him. Such a clever boy, I knew you could be a danger possibly but I decided to use you instead of making sure you were ended.”

He stands with her, her hands rubbing the back of his neck as she speaks. A little bit away, he can see himself speaking with Fox and Talia in her Miranda mask, watches as they explain about the bomb. It feels like a lifetime ago. 

“It was a good choice. You survived and now we have taken you in, will make use of your potential.” 

“I should have figured you out.”

His words are bitter and her fingers tighten just a bit on his neck. She smiles at him, not sweetly, darker in a way.

“I think a part of you might have known, could have seen through me but like is drawn to like. I had wished at the time that I had found you earlier but you are ours now. You will be taken care of with us.”

She shows him more than just himself, shows him her life in the League, her life with Bane and Barsad. The more intimate moments she shows him make him blush, make him try to turn his eyes away. It is odd seeing how gentle they can be with each other, how rough at other times. It affects him more than he would like and Talia touching him and whispering promises of what they can all do together does not help.

“ You know I don’t want anything to do with any of you.”

He says this to her, the words not as angry as they once could have been. She simply gives him a small smile, a brush of her lips against his neck and words against his skin.

“This isn’t about what you want, little brother, but what you need. What we all need.”

She bites his neck, just enough to mark it. Talia traces it with her lips.

“Soon I will be able to touch you in more than your dreams, be able to claim you properly.”

Her words send a shiver of both desire and fear through him and he knows that whatever they are planning is going to take place soon. He also knows that they expect something out of him, that there is some sort of part for him to play for Talia to come back. There has to be someway to stop it but he is never left by himself to think of a way to do so.

John feels his worry increase as the days go by, a sense of dread and anticipation building. Barsad has been leaving the tunnels more, getting ready for something but Bane stays in the chamber with John at all times. Something is going to happen and when one morning John wakes it takes him a moment to notice that the bedding is cold, that for the first time in a while he does not feel arms wrapped around him. He is alone, no sign of either of them in the chamber and it is a moment John has been waiting for.

We will find you if you flee, little bird.

It is just a whisper of Talia’s voice and it makes him still for just a second. He has to take this chance and so he ignores her whisper, the chill in the air that tells him she is watching. John moves as quietly as he can, leaves the chamber and walks through the tunnels. 

He can hear hushed voices a little bit away, but he does not go to them. Right now, he has to get out of here, has to let Gordon at least know about Bane and Barsad being alive.  
He moves as quietly as he can, as quickly as possible. John knows he can’t navigate through the tunnels but he soon finds a way to climb up. He doesn’t feel any sort of relief until he is climbing up and is finally up above again. 

The street he is at is mostly deserted, but it is recognizable. He is not sure what to do now that he has fled, knows that they will look for him. There is nothing on his person, no money or phone but there is a payphone. He finds enough change near it to call Gordon’s personal phone, leaves a rushed message that he needs to see him soon. The only place he can think to go is his apartment and so he makes his way there hoping that he has enough time to tell Gordon what is happening before they look for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on this, haven't given up on it. Hope you enjoy.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
It has been a long time since Barsad has used his skills with the dead but they are not easy to forget and he is thankful that he has them. When he was young, there were those who tried to take advantage of his skills but now he will use them for those who have given him a purpose and they finally feel more like a gift than the curse that they are in some ways. It has taken time, patience to get what they need, to ensure that when she returns that Talia will be as whole as it possible. Everything is almost in place and soon Talia will be with them again and Robin bound to her. The night before he plans to secure her host, Barsad dreams and he finds himself facing his sister.

It has been a little while since last he has seen her and so he embraces her before either says a word. Talia is beautiful, not even death can take that away. Her skin is cold and she does not quite feel real but Barsad knows that this is only temporary. They stand close together and Talia brushes her lips against his for a very brief moment. 

“It is nice to see you again. Did you visit Robin tonight?”

She seems to visit him every night. It is a good thing, keeps her spirit active and helps to influence him more. He is slowly becoming theirs but every little bit of time spent with him helps the process. 

“Yes. He is still being stubborn but it is starting to wane. You are both taking good care of him.”

Her voice is approving, a small smile upon her face. She takes his hand and they start to walk as he speaks with her.

“You brought him to our attention and he is worth the effort. You want him as more than just a brother in the League, I have heard his soft noises when you visit him.”

He and Bane have both heard the little whimpers that escape Robin’s mouth often at night, sweet little noises that tell them that Talia is doing more than just talking with him when she visits. It is not something that either of them disapproves of but Barsad likes to tease when he gets the opportunity to. She does not blush, is not embarrassed but instead simply smirks at him. 

“He is so lonely and he is beautiful. I want everything he has to be ours. I assume that you both are receptive to the idea.” 

Their sister knows them well. Robin is beautiful, full of fire and very easy to desire. It will not be a hardship to add him to that aspect of their life. Barsad brushes his finger across the back of her neck as he speaks.

“We are, we simply wait for when you can claim him properly first. It will not be much longer. I have found a body and will get it secured soon.” 

“That and Gordon’s blood are the last things needed?”, Talia asks voice full of anticipation. She is ready to be alive again. 

“Robin’s blood will be the last taken but it will not hurt him. We need Gordon’s blood and we have come up with a way to draw him out.”

Her eyes are curious and so Barsad spends the rest of the dream telling her of their plans. She approves and will do what she can to help if needed. The next morning he wakes early, the sun is not even up, and he goes out into the city for an important task. 

^^^^^^^^^^^

It had been difficult for Bane to leave their bedding, to move his arms away from their little bird. Robin had curled up closer to him as he had started to move, tried to wrap himself around Bane to keep warm as he continued to sleep. It is an action he would not be doing if he was awake, if he knew he was doing it, but Bane finds it sweet. He stays in the bedding a moment longer, rubs a gentle hand down John’s back to soothe him into a deeper sleep. Barsad simply touches his shoulder, speaks to Bane softly as he starts to untangle himself from Robin once again. 

“I would not ask you to leave him if it was not needed but there is something I want to show you, away from his eyes.”

These words fill Bane with excitement and he pulls himself away from Robin, wraps the blankets around him more securely before leaving the chamber. They do not lock the door of their chamber, something that is a needed risk. Barsad leads him quickly to one of the other chambers, takes him to where they have been keeping the remains of Talia’s body. They do not go to the corner where they are housed, instead they go to where there is a pile of blankets, a figure sprawled on them. The figure is still and it takes a moment for Bane to see the slight rising of the chest, to know that the woman is still alive. 

“I gave her a very heavy sedative, will give more as it is needed. She will sleep the whole time she is here. When it is time, I will give a killing dose. There is no reason for her to suffer, she would suffer more if she stayed on the path she was heading down. There is no long term damage done to her body yet and so Talia will not suffer for her poor choices.”

Bane bends down and looks over her as Barsad speaks. She bares quite a resemblance to Talia, body around the same size, features similar, must be around the same age. He knows that if she was awake that her eyes even if they are of similar color would not have the same spirit as Talia’s. Barsad tells him the details that he needs to know, that her blood type is the same of Talia’s , that she has no family, no one to miss her. He does not mention her name, it does not matter. He looks over her arm, can see a few marks in the crook of it, more that have come from a needle other than Barsad’s. He does not like the idea of Talia being marred in such a way and he is about to say just as much when Barsad places a hand on his shoulder and speaks. 

“The magic will make them fade, there will be no reminder after a while that this body ever belonged to one other than Talia. You and Robin will have more marks from the ritual than she will.” 

Bane trusts him, is comforted that Talia will not have such ugly marks upon her. Any mark Robin receives from this will simply be proof that he is theirs and Bane will gladly bear more scars if it means Talia will live again. 

“Is there anything we can do now before we have everything else?”

Bane wants to do something, is a little bit impatient to have his Talia whole again, to have Robin bound to her. Barsad gets a knife, instructs Bane on how to slice his wrist so it will be easy to stop and then Bane gives a sacrifice of blood upon Talia’s bones and then upon the body that will soon house her. Barsad bandages it quickly after, presses his lips upon it with a small smile. 

They make their way back to the chamber, can feel a chill that means Talia is near them. They are not surprised when it is empty, no sign of Robin. They have planned for it, have accepted it as a needed risk.He will try to fly away but they will bring him back, use his flight to secure the last of the blood that is needed and soon their sister will be here again.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see the end in sight. Please comment so that I know there is still interest in this fic because it really helps me to keep writing when I know people are reading.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
He feels better as he makes his way to his door, doesn’t feel Talia’s presence for the first time in weeks. His apartment hasn’t been disturbed yet and a part of John is thankful for that but another part feels saddened and angered by it. It almost seems like no one noticed that he was missing. His apartment has stayed the same, not even much dust from his few weeks gone. His electricity is still on even and he turns on lights, waits for Gordon.

We are the ones who care for you, the only ones. 

Talia spoke those words just the other night, those horrible words that echo in his head now. He knows it is just a memory, that he wasn’t hearing her voice or feeling her chill right now. He has to distract himself so he looks around the apartment. His cell phone is still here, turned on and not broken by them. He checks it, feels a bit of relief that he has a few missed calls, one from Fox, a few from Father Riley. It is a reassurance that he is cared for, that despite all the lies he has something other than Talia, Bane and Barsad, that he has life here. It strengthens him but does not completely ease the hurt of Bruce’s lies, of the fact that he has been kept in the dark. He is pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. 

Gordon enters as soon as John opens the door and he is pulling John towards him, a bit of a hug for just a moment. He pulls away, looks over John. John has to look like shit, dirty and worried. 

“You disappeared for a while. Are you alright, son?”

There is concern is his voice, worry and John wants to be happy about it but he still wonders how much Gordon knows, how much he has kept from John. There is doubt in him, doubt that he wants to believe is only due to the influence of Talia but he knows it is not only because of that. He pushes it aside, knows he needs to tell Gordon what is going on.

“We need to talk. Did you know that Bruce was alive?” 

Those words are not what John meant to ask but they come out of his mouth quickly, can’t be stopped. Gordon says nothing for a moment, his silence and the guilt in his eyes enough to tell John the answer. 

He has kept so many secrets from you, Robin, does not trust you.

Talia’s voice is in his head again, a chill in the room. He thought that she was gone but he can’t run from her. He is so focused on that, it takes a moment to realize that Gordon has started to speak, is trying to explain what has happened.

“I had suspected for a while, found out after a bit. I thought you knew, only found out that you didn’t right before you disappeared. It wasn’t my place to tell.”

Gordon knows that something is upsetting John, is trying to calm him down. John looks at him, wants to yell but he needs to tell Gordon what is going on. It is hard to get the words out now, his throat suddenly feeling tight. The air around him is so cold and he can feel fingers on his shoulders, squeezing as Talia’s voice whispers in his ears.

Are you going to tell him truth, little bird? After everything you are still going to give him trust when he has not extended the same courtesy to you?

Her words are sharp, cut into him. He has to ignore her, has to tell Gordon about Bane.

“ I came home the last day I saw you to a picture of him on my table.”

He pushes the words out and the fingers on his shoulders feel looser now. Gordon is focusing on him, all his attention drawn to John’s words and he moves closer to him. 

“Did you leave because of that? Needed to find out the truth?”

There is no accusation in his voice and Gordon is trying to keep John close to him. 

“I didn’t leave by choice. Did you even know I was gone?”

He is angry again, angry at Gordon and he can feel Talia next to him, her fingers brushing against his neck.

He doesn’t care, little bird, not like we do.

Her voice is sweet poison and he tenses up at it. Gordon puts a hand on his shoulder, his voice soft when he speaks. 

“I wasn’t sure you wanted me to seek you out. I’m sorry, John. We can talk about Bruce latter, about everything else, but for now we need to talk about where you were, who had you.”

John can feel his throat tightening again, knows Talia is trying to keep him from speaking. He moves away from Gordon just a bit, shrugs away from his touch. He takes a deep breath, focuses on pushing his words out. He has to be stronger than her, can’t give in.

“They dragged me into the tunnels, I was only able to get away today.”

His voice is shaking and a thought occurs to him about why he was able to get away. Today had been the only day he had been left alone, the door unlocked. Why was the door unlocked? They wouldn’t over look something like that. They wanted him to leave, needed him out of the tunnels. Why?

John needs to think but it is hard with Gordon trying to talk to him, with Talia’s spirit so near him. It had been a mistake to come to his apartment, they know where he lives, may already be on their way. He needs to get out of here.

No, Robin. They will be here to claim you soon, to get what we need.

John can feel those phantom fingers dig into his shoulders again, can feel Talia’s whisper against his ear and he knows what they are after now.  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
Her little bird is panicking, is figuring out what is to happen. He is so very clever and it was just his fear that had clouded his judgment before. She presses her fingers against him, needs him to stay. Talia had followed him here, was glad that he had done just what they needed but now she needs him to stay here, to keep Gordon here just a few moments longer.

“No, I won’t stay here.”

Robin speaks aloud, his voice surprisingly strong. She grips his shoulders tighter, knows that he can feel the pressure she is placing upon him by his little cry, by the way his body tenses. Gordon is very concerned, reaches out for Robin, tries to calm him. She does not like him touching her little bird but it is allowed for now, she is pleased how he takes Robin into the kitchen attempts to get him to sit down.  
If you listen, if you do what we need, he will live.

She tells her little bird this, wonders if it will be enough to get him to do as they need. There are other ways but Talia will save that for the last if it is needed. Robin is still trying to fight her, is trying to speak to Gordon. 

“Sir, you can’t be here.” 

His voice is so very worried and she is not pleased that he still cares for Gordon, doesn’t want harm to happen to him. 

“John, what is going on? You need to tell me what is wrong.”

Gordon is right near Robin, trying to calm him. He is worried about her little bird, is now asking if he needs to go to the hospital. It will do no good if he leaves this apartment, if he takes Robin from her. 

Keep him here, little bird, or I will. 

She gives her bird one more warning, knows it may not be heeded and she prepares to do what is needed.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
Gordon is asking him if he needs to go to the hospital and John desperately needs to tell him yes. He can still feel Talia, can hear her speaking to him but he needs to get Gordon out of here. 

Keep him here, little bird, or I will. 

He shakes his head at her command, has to fight her. 

Very well.

Those words are whispered in his ears and suddenly John feels colder than before, can feel a huge chill going through his body. His body tenses up and something feels very wrong and he can’t speak, can barely focus on what Gordon is saying. He feels dizzy, sick, but he is getting up, walking to his counter. 

I gave you a choice, little bird. 

It is Talia’s voice but it no longer feels like it is being whispered into his ears, is in his head. John’s hand is grabbing a knife from the block and he tries to drop it but he can’t. He isn’t in control of what he is doing, she is. It is getting harder to focus, he feels like he is slipping away.

“John, what are you doing?”

Gordon’s voice is near him, coming closer. His fingers are tightening on the handle as his body turns towards Gordon.

“Only what is needed.”

Those words are said with his voice but they don’t sound like him and he sees the look on Gordon’s face at them. It is the only thing he sees before his world fades to black. 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have only an epilogue after this chapter which should be done in the next couple of days. This fic has been super difficult at times but I finally got unstuck and everything just flowed and now you get two updates in less than a day. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think.

^^^^^^^^^^^  
Gotham’s streets are dark, as quiet as they can get, and they move through them quickly. Barsad is next to Bane as they keep to the shadows, as they stay hidden on their way to Robin. It is almost time to get everything they want and it could stall their plans if they are seen. They keep up a steady pace, it is a risk to have Robin away from them and they do not wish the separation to be any longer than needed. 

It is not difficult to break into the apartment once again. This was never a very safe place for their little bird and it is better that they will take him from here soon. The apartment is almost silent but there is light coming from the kitchen. They make their way to the kitchen and as they near the door way, there are drips of blood upon the floor. They follow them in, see a bloodied knife near two figures.

Gordon lies on the ground, unconscious. Robin is bent down near him, something in his hands. There is something unusual about the way he is sitting, how calm he is next to the bleeding man. 

“Robin.”

Bane speaks the name softly as they come near him, touches his shoulder. It causes the boy to glance up and Barsad knows what has happened. 

“Hello, sister.”  
Bane looks at him sharply, a bit of confusion in his eyes. Talia simply smiles up at them with Robin’s mouth, holds out the cup she had used to gather Gordon’s blood with.

“He was going to warn him, I did what was needed. Is this enough?”

It is odd hearing his voice speak with Talia’s tone. Bane traces Robin’s face with his fingers and Talia leans into the touch. Barsad takes the cup from her, covers it with a lid, and puts it in a pocket. 

“It is. How long?”  
It would have been better if Talia did not feel the need for this. It can waste some of her energy, could hurt Robin if she is in him to long.

“Not even half an hour. Gordon was startled and was easy to subdue but I do not think I can keep him under much longer.” 

There is a bit of a tremor that is running though Robin’s body, Barsad can see it. It is a good sign that Robin is alright, that he is trying to regain control.

“Let him go. We will be able to take him from here. You will be whole again soon, sister.” 

There is her smile again on Robin’s face for just a moment and Bane traces it with his finger. There is a shudder that works its way through Robin’s body, the air all around him turning bitterly cold, and he starts to slump forward a bit, eyes closing for just a moment. Bane grabs him, worry evident in the way he grips the smaller body tight but Barsad simply waits. Their Robin is strong and he will regain himself quickly.

The body in Bane’s arms starts to struggle, arms flailing and trying to work out of the hold. Barsad touches Bane’s shoulder, lets his brother know that it is alright to let him go. He does and Robin lurches forward, his eyes snapping forward. He catches himself with his hands and looks down, sees the blood on them, sees Gordon on the floor in front of him. 

“No,nono,no. What did I do? What did she do?”

His words are horrified and his hands are making their way to Gordon’s wound, pushing on it, trying to stop the bleeding. He can see the slight intake of Gordon’s breath but they all know it is weakening. The commissioner may bleed out on this floor and it is obvious that the idea that he has caused it disturbs their little bird terribly. 

“He may live but soon it won’t matter to you. It is time for you to come back with us. Will you leave willing?”

Bane faces Robin, makes sure his words are heard. Robin says nothing, is still clinging to Gordon. Bane takes a hold of his shoulder, starts to move him from Gordon. Robin tries to stay there, reaches for something in Gordon’s pocket. He gets it just as Bane pulls him away again. Barsad watches him lash out, move away from Bane, tries to run to the door. Barsad blocks the exit. 

“You will be leaving this apartment with us, little one. Can we trust you to come with us or do you need to be put to sleep?”

Robin is standing defiantly, something clutched in his fist.

“I’m not coming with you.”  
There is not much choice left and Barsad suddenly hear the tone of a phone ringing, realizes what Robin has grabbed. He moves quickly, takes it out of his hand as Bane grabs Robin, puts him in a hold that starts to cut off his air. Barsad throws the phone to the floor, shatters it and gets out the sedative. He plunges the needle into Robin’s arm and Bane picks him up as he starts to lose some of his struggle. It is not a full dose but it is enough to ensure that he can be carried back. There is no time to make sure Gordon is dead, the phone call their cleaver bird got out could be sending someone here now. They have what they need and so they make their way back to the tunnels. 

^^^^^^^^^^^  
There is more a rush to get back to the tunnels now but Bane does not mind it. They are out of the apartment quickly, both of their prizes secured, the blood with Barsad and Robin being carried in Bane’s own arms. They can feel Talia’s chill beside them as they make their way to the tunnels and Bane is reassured by it, is thrilled that soon she will be warm again. 

Their Robin is still so very light, easy for Bane to carry into the chamber after Barsad enters ahead of them. He is not asleep but he is not quiet awake either, so very groggy. Bane is gentle as he places him down, near the body that will soon be Talia’s. Barsad has already given the final dose and the body lies slumbering, will soon die and be reborn. Bane helps settle Robin against the wall. He rubs his lips gently as he had done when Talia was in him but his head sluggishly tries to turn from the touch instead of leaning into it. It is a last little defiance and Bane allows it. He will be theirs very soon.

He turns from Robin, faces Barsad who is getting everything ready. He is handed a knife once again and it is nothing to slash his wrist one more time, to give this final gift of blood. He places it on the bones and then upon the body. He bandages his wound himself, watches as Barsad drips Gordon’s blood down upon the bones and then the body. 

He moves closer to Robin, sits down next to him, places his arms around him. Robin is starting to become more coherent and he may try to struggle, to stop what is to happen. The room is getting colder and Bane can almost smell Talia’s scent. Whatever magic is happening is strong but Bane will not be afraid. He can face anything for his Talia.

“You may need to hold him.”

Barsad comes forward, holds the knife in his hands. Robin is startled by it, tries to move away. Bane holds him close, whispers soft words as he holds out Robin’s unbroken wrist to Barsad.

“We are not going to take much, little bird, just a bit. You will have your sister whole again, this will be for the best.” 

Robin is not calming down but Barsad is able to cut his wrist and he helps Bane to move Robin’s wrist to the remains, to the body.The blood is dark red as it drips down, as Robin bleeds out on it. He is still struggling in Bane’s arms but it is weaker. It only takes a few moments and then enough is given and Bane pulls Robin a little ways away, holds him close. He starts to wrap Robin’s wrist as Barsad finishes up the ritual. It will not be long now.  
“What are you doing? Who is she?”

Robin asks the questions, eyes looking over to where Barsad is breaking the remains of Talia’s bones. The coldness of the chamber has increased and Bane can see a faint outline of her bending down near the body. Robin sees it too if the way he shakes is an indication. 

“We are doing what is needed and she is no one of importance, will be Talia very soon.”

He finishes up their little one’s wrist, lets him move away from him. This cannot be stopped now and Robin will soon not turn from their touches. Bane allows him these moments by himself, watches as Talia’s new life start to form.   
^^^^^^^^^^^  
Bane’s hands are on his wrist, the unbroken one, and he is wrapping it. His words are calm and John knows he means them to be a reassurance. He feels weak from the blood they took from him and he doesn’t know what is happening, if Gordon is still alive. He knows that he may not be able to stop what is happening now and he feels a sense of failure overwhelm him and he gives into, slumps down on the ground as Bane finishes wrapping his wrist. Bane lets him go as the room continues to chill as the body near them starts to move slightly, tremors running through it. 

Bane and Barsad are focused on what is happening, on the woman dying, on her body changing and John is left alone for these few moments. He hasn’t been able to stop this but maybe he can do something else. There is a knife on the ground and he slowly grabs it, tries not to draw attention. He feels sick at the thought of taking another person’s life but can he really kill someone who has already died? John just knows that he can’t let Talia leave this chamber, can’t let their plan succeed. 

The room is warming up and John knows that everything is almost over. He makes his way closer to the body, to the woman. The others are already near her and they are helping her up. 

“Talia.”

Bane breathes the word out and John thinks it sounds like a pray. He doesn’t look at her as he gets closer, as he clutches the knife in his fist.

“I want to see my little bird.”

It is her voice and it is strange to hear it stronger than a whisper, to hear it outside his dreams. They are moving to him now and soon a figure is being helped down next to him and he finally looks at her, sees Talia staring into his eyes.

“Hello, Robin.”  
Her voice is sweet and she is beautiful but John has to do this. He moves closer to her, places the knife at her throat. She doesn’t move away from it and something about this feels very wrong and he can’t slide it across her throat.

“Do it, little bird, if you can.”

Her voice is once again so sweet and her fingers make their way to his face, trace his jaw. His hand is shaking. He wants to feel anger, hate but he doesn’t. He tells himself that he needs to do this but he doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to hurt her. There are emotions starting to rise up in him, feelings of love and relief that she is safe.

“What did you do to me?”

He whispers it, drops the knife. He can’t bring himself to kill her, to hurt her. He doesn’t try to move from her touch, leans into it as if he can’t help himself. She smiles at him sweetly, strokes his hair now.

“We made you ours, little bird.”

He should argue with her, should push her away but he doesn’t. John is not sure what he feels as she brings his face to hers, as she claims his lips with her own. He tells himself he needs to stop the kiss but he doesn’t, instead he returns it. He can feel warm arms around them both as he does so, can hear voices tell him he is home now and a part of him believes it. 

^^^^^^^^^^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done. Thanks so much for reading.

^^^^^^^^^^^

It is nice to feel touch again, feel the warmth of another’s body, feel the warmth of her own. Talia enjoys the feel of Robin’s lips against her. It will take time to get used to being real again, to having a physical body. She will need to train again. It should not be too hard to get this body to function the way it should, Barsad chose it well. Training will come later for now she focuses on her little bird, on how he is returning her kiss so sweetly.

“You are home now, both of you are. Home with us.”

Bane’s words are a breath against his skin, he has come so close to them, has wrapped his arms around them. She stops the kiss, looks up at her protector, their protector, touches his mask. There is a beautiful look of relief in his eyes, joy to have her whole again.

“It is good to have you back, sister.”Barsad’s words are spoken against her ear and she gives him a small kiss. 

Barsad gets up after her kiss, gives her a hand to help her up. Bane lets go as he does so, rises with them both. Robin is still beside her gets up with her, almost clinging to her. Those beautiful eyes stare at her, with confusion and fondness. It will take their little bird time to adjust to everything, to accept his feelings as he should. For now, Talia wishes to have time with her family.

They leave this chamber, go to the one with the bedding. Her legs feel weak but Barsad walks right beside her, giving support when she needs it. Bane guides Robin, who almost tries to struggle away from them but Talia takes his hand, keeps him beside her by gently pulling on it. 

Once they are in the other room, she makes herself comfortable, has Robin lie beside her. Bane keeps near her, touches her and she enjoys it, encourages him to keep his hands on her as she strips. She is bare and she can feel all the eyes on her but it is Robin’s that she watches. They are filled with a desire, one even more beautiful than what she saw in his dreams. He is hers and she intends to claim him. 

“My pretty bird, how I have waited for this.”

She says these words slowly as her hands make their way to his shirt, as she pulls it off of him. Barsad moves to Robin’s feet, takes his shoes and then his own and Bane’s as well. Her little bird shivers as she takes everything else off of him, from the cold or desire or something else does not matter. He is soon bare in front of them.

“Beautiful, sister, and he is yours.”

Barsad says this as he gives Talia another kiss. She keep her eyes on Robin the whole time, like the way he watches the kiss, watches Bane’s hands move along her body. The kiss ends and then she moves closer to Robin, trails her hand done his chest. He doesn’t move away from it.

“He is ours but I did say I would claim him.”

She lets her hand move lower, makes its way to his cock. She takes ahold of it, squeezes gently and enjoys the little whimper it gives her. 

“I know you like my touch, Robin, you will like theirs too.”

Her words are a promise. She teases her little bird for a few minutes, lets the others undress. She leans against him, brushes her breasts against his chest, guides one of his hands to one of them. It has been so long since she has properly felt touch and it is glorious even with how timid he is. She lets go of his cock after a moment, focuses on guiding his hands on her, on giving the others a show. 

She claims his mouth again when the others join them on the bedding again and Bane’s hands are one her again, fingers soon finding their way to her cunt, stroking there before one pushes in. She moans at it, lets go of Robin’s mouth, leans back towards Bane. 

“He tastes so sweet, you must try.”  
Her words are husky and the only permission that Barsad needs to claim Robin’s mouth for his own. Their little bird is worn out, weak from what had to be taken from him, and overwhelmed by his bond with Talia and it is not difficult for Barsad to take control, to coax a reaction out of him. She rides Bane’s fingers as they both watch Barsad devour him. 

“Very sweet. Almost as sweet as you.”

Barsad says this with a smirk as he pulls away from Robin but keeps his hands upon him. She is wet now and Bane takes his fingers away offers them to Barsad, who licks the wetness there quickly. Talia enjoys the sight. She has missed playing and the next moments are spent with getting reacquainted, with claiming their little bird. 

They overwhelm Robin, make sure that he can focus on nothing but them. They touch him everywhere, make him touch in return. He is shy right now but they will teach him better soon enough. After a while he starts to tire and Talia makes sure to have her fill of him before that, makes sure every inch of him has been touched by them, that he has called out their names. He is soon exhausted and dirty, proof of their claiming all over his skin. They do not clean him, simply lay him down and soothe him till he is asleep. They lay with him, a tangle of bodies just as it should be, as it will be from now on. 

“He may still fight for a while but the bond will become strong and we will keep him near.” 

Barsad’s words are gentle things across her skin. They lay discussing their plans, make use of Robin’s rest to discuss his future.

“I want to take him to the mountains, as soon as we can.”

Her words get affirmations from both of them. They will leave Gotham soon, keep their little bird away from it till he is strong. There is no doubt that Wayne will return here soon, weather Gordon lives or dies, Wayne will notice and respond. They will be far away, will have his heir. Talia tightens her hold on Robin, has no intention of letting him go and with time he will see no other place to fly but beside them. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^


End file.
